Blossom Hearts
by Silver Miracles
Summary: AU Kingdom Hearts, using FF characters instead. The blooms at the center of the worlds are opening...it's up to a well known Final Fantasy flower girl to save everyone, while finding her friends. Sora and Kairi and Riku are still in it don't worry...
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom Hearts**

Chapter 1

_Weird thoughts lately...is any of this for real, or not...?_

She fell through the sky, and then water, and landed in the midst of doves, flying away into nothingness. The stained glass she stood beneath gave her rose colored dress a blue tinge. Where was she?

The brown haired girl flexed her hand- a nervous habit. She walked forward, and then the glass shattered beneath her. She fell into darkness, with no time to scream. Her basket of flowers tipped, and petals swirled around her.

She floated to another stained glass island, and there lay before her three staffs- a light purple, a sapphire blue, a deep red. She reached forward and grabbed one.

Aerith...is power what you want?

Her green eyes flashed, and she immediately let go of the deep red staff. The purple one...

Aerith...do you want to protect those close to your heart?

She held this staff, and pondered a moment. But what was the blue one?

Aerith...magic is a dangerous and useful thing.

The flower girl looked between the two, purple and blue, and finally grasped the lavender purple staff. With her next choice, blue. The glass shattered again, and this time Aerith was okay.

There was a large cream-colored door on the next stain glass platform. Golden flowers were carved on it, winding around the outside. Aerith opened it and arrived in a new place.

With the next stained glass island, her spine tingled, and every inch of her was on end. A creeping coldness swept through...the shadows arrived. She struck them all with her staff, and watched in horror as they dissolved into oblivion, dark swirls around her feet. She backed up, avoiding the dark spots, until she reached the edge and almost lost her balance. She turned and watched as a light beam descended and gratefully jogged towards it.

_The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes..._

Aerith turned and watched in horror as her shadow rose from the ground and took on gruesome form before her eyes. And then it attacked.

She swung at its fist- the only part within reach for the slender flower girl- with her staff, ceasing only to administer a potion to herself. The shadows grew around her, and her blows grew more and more exhausted until finally, with a finishing move, the shadows dissolved. All but the giant. Aerith's shadow monster simply punched the ground, shaking the entire stained glass island, everything seeping with the darkness...

And Aerith couldn't escape...

But don't be afraid. And don't forget-

Her arms flailed, staff lost, and her fingers felt the brush of flower petals falling all around...

You hold the mightiest weapon of all

Flowers spiraling into darkness...

You are the one who will open the door

Green-eyed girl drowning...

"Aerith!"

The flower girl gasped as she opened her eyes, startled by the large blond spikes blocking her vision, and the glowing blue eyes. She didn't mind the view, but it surprised her and she sat up suddenly, much to her companion's quiet amusement. The dream was over; she was back on Midgar Islands.

"Cloud, you startled me, " she said with a giggle.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked in reply. His hair was tousled by the constant winds, and he turned his eyes from the sparkling ocean to her emerald eyes. "I'd been trying to wake you for a few minutes before you actually came to."

Aerith cocked her head to one side, looking past him to watch the waves lap against the sands. She tucked one of her brown bangs away from her face and sighed. "I have no clue. It was so real though...and so...significant..."

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately, you're all I need (all I want)**_

Cloud gave her a curious look. "Aerith?"

She waved off her darkly clothed companion and said, "I'm being silly." Cloud laughed slightly, and Aerith laughed because he laughed- Cloud was a serious person, and the flower girl cherished every chuckle she got from him.

"Cloud...do you remember where you were before you came here?" she asked tentatively.

Cloud shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"...I don't know." They looked at each other silently; wind brushed past and made their hair wave. "Do you ever want to go back?"

"Maybe. I'm...happy...here with you- with everyone..." He fell silent and looked away.

_**You smiled at me and said**_

_**Don't get me wrong I love you**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**_

"Aren't you guys forgetting about moi?" asked a newer, more confident voice. Tifa, in her white tank top and mini skirt, tossed a plank of wood over by Cloud, narrowly missing his head. Aerith laughed.

"Of course, Cloud just woke me up to help with the raft."

Tifa sprawled herself out on the sands beside Cloud, flicking her dark locks. She glanced at Aerith. "We still need some food supplies, and a couple more logs. I sent some others for the wood."

Aerith nodded and stood, brushing off her dress. She smiled. "Race you."

Tifa immediately stood and got into a running position, grinning. "I'll kick your butt."

"Go," said Cloud suddenly.

**_When we are older you'll understand _**

**_What I meant when I said no_**

_**I don't think life is quite that simple**_

The two girls stood for a moment, and then Aerith let out a quick 'ah!' while flashing a smile at the blond. Both girls ran, kicking up the white sand, as Cloud stood, watching them and shaking his head.

---------------------------

_Where's the King? Where's Riku?_

_Sora, it'll be alright..._

_But this is serious, Kai!_

_Look, he left us a note..._

----------------------------

"Let's see...mushrooms..." Aerith got down on the ground beside the stone cave art, digging for anything she could find. She finally knelt down by a particular drawing on the wall.

Her and Cloud. Aerith smiled as she remembered- the stone was so smooth in Cloud's hands, even when they were young. His drawing was almost perfect. She laughed softly when she ran her hand over her own drawing, roughly scratched on there- her hands were smaller and held the slate awkwardly. But now she was a slightly better artist...soon there was a picture of a star shape, held out towards Cloud. Aerith smiled wistfully-

A loose pebble fell on her head. "Ouch!" She looked up, searching for the source of the loosened rock, and instead saw a deep mahogany door, outlined in gold, with an odd design across the center, swirling around and around. The designresembled an abstract rose.

That door hadn't been there before...

"I've come to see the blossom at the heart of this world."

Aerith jumped into the air, dropping her basket of mushrooms. There was a brown-cloaked person in the corner. The shadows hid their face, and they stood behind the roots. "Where did you come from?"

"The worlds are being connected. The flowers at their centers are opening. They will be open to the darkness." It sounded like a woman's voice.

"What are you talking about? Show your face." Aerith fervently wished for Cloud to be there, with his large sword. It was the size of the wielder and could cause as many bruises as he chose to bestow. The mysterious voice continued.

"So very much left for you to learn, little Flower Girl. You understand so little."

Aerith tried to put on a brave face, trembling on the inside. "I can learn," she said calmly.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

And then she was gone.

---------------------------

The sunset was always beautiful from the beach. There was a small island off the main part, with a low branch perfect for leaning against. Aerith swung her legs, deep in thought about her dream, and hooded figures, and about the raft, about adventure, about bright blue eyes. Tifa was sitting beside her, daintily but with an air of strength. Cloud leaned against the trunk, gazing out into the sparkling ocean, with those eyes-

"The raft will be ready tomorrow," said Tifa, breaking the silence. "...Are we gonna be ready for it?"

"Yeah, of course!" Aerith said cheerfully. "Cloud?"

Cloud uncrossed his arms. "Yeah."

Tifa leapt off the tree trunk and struck a pose, one fist raised in the air. "If there are any other worlds out there, we'll find 'em!"

"Are we meant to?"

Both girls turned to look at Cloud. He ran a hand through his hair, creating an even spikier mess. Aerith gave a small smile when she noticed this.

"If, like Tifa says, there are other worlds out there, why are we on this one? Did we have a purpose, a reason, to be here?"

"Ours is just a piece of something greater..." Aerith said softly.

They were deep questions, hard to answer. Tifa stood silent a moment. "I think that we need to find our purpose out there, Cloud. And we can't stop, until we find what we're looking for, until we accomplish the goal, and just, succeed." She turned and looked back at them. "I'm not afraid."

Cloud gave a small nod, and then walked away. Aerith watched as he leapt off the bridge, going towards the pier. Tifa turned back to her and blinked. "Did I offend him...? I don't think he's afraid," she said quickly. "I think...he's brave..." Aerith gently slid from her place on the tree.

"No worries, Tif. Cloud's just like that sometimes, I think." She smiled. "I'm going to go down and join him."

"Don't you think he'd rather be alone?"

Aerith smiled kindly and, reaching down, plucked a flower from the base of the tree, twirling it in her fingers. "Maybe I can convince him to buy this while he's distracted with his thoughts. I could use the extra munny." She laughed, and so did Tifa. The dark haired girl reached up and pulled a star shaped fruit from the tree.

"Maybe you should bring this along with you too," she giggled, and tossed the papou fruit at Aerith.

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say**_

_**Please, oh baby, don't go**_

A papou fruit- love's symbol. If two people split it, their destinies became forever intertwined. They'd find each other no matter what...sharing one with Cloud sounded...Aerith thought of the drawing on the cave.

She glanced back at Tifa, who seemed to be gauging her reaction with interest. Aerith immediately tossed the fruit away with a nonchalant smile. "Q-quit joking around Tifa. Are you coming with me or not?"

Tifa shook her head, and so Aerith with flower in hand walked down to the pier where Cloud was.

---------------------------

"Want to buy a flower? They're only a munny..."

Cloud, standing at the edge of the pier, didn't turn, but with a small exhale of breath that sounded to Aerith like a whispered laugh, acknowledged her presence. The flower girl laughed in return, and tossed her flower into the water, watching the ripples fan out and disappear. "It was worth a try; I need some cash," she giggled. Cloud turned his head slightly, bangs fluffing, and then flitted his gaze back to the water.

"Where's Tifa?"

"She thought she might've offended you. Said you might want to be alone. I disagree." Aerith smiled and sat down, dangling her feet over the water. "The ocean breeze is so nice..."

"Yeah." There were a couple moments of silence, and Aerith retained her peaceful closed smile. This kind of silence, with her and Cloud, was comfortable. She never felt so safe anywhere else but with him, just taking part in his meditations, hoping maybe someday he'd speak his thoughts aloud, and they'd line up with hers exactly, like they were meant to be shared...

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

"Tifa's very determined now. She seems a bit..." Cloud searched for the right follow up word. "...Changed."

"How so? She's always been confident."

"I guess..."

"Cloud, are you okay?"

Suddenly, Cloud reached down and grabbed Aerith's hand, looking closely at her. "Aer...maybe just the two of us can go, tonight."

**_Hold me_**

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

I will go anywhere if you look at me like that again. "Cloud," Aerith said, turning to hide the blush as he released her hand and stepped back. "I think maybe you're the changing one." Cloud was silent for a short moment.

"Tifa might have been right before, saying I was afraid. But I think..." Aerith listened closer to Cloud's words. "No matter where we go, we can come back here."

Aerith nodded her head fervently. "Always," she replied with passion. Cloud looked down at her with his glowing eyes.

"Don't change, Aerith." He reached down and placed an object in her hand.

"Wha...?"

Cloud gave that small smile of his. "It'll be great to set sail..."

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

--------------------------

_Sora, Kairi-_

_Sorry I left without a proper goodbye. I don't blame you if you're mad. There's some trouble coming soon, I can feel it. Stars have been blinking out, closing up, however you want to refer to it. I've got to see what's going on. I hated to leave, but I need you guys to check into this. Go to Traverse Town; find Cid and Tidus. They'll tell you more about the situation. And be on the lookout for someone special, someone with an important weapon-look for the Bloomstaff. And stay safe. Sora, take care of her like you always do. Kairi, you let him protect you. This is going to be big._

_-Riku_

_PS. I really am sorry._

--------------------------

Cloud's words echoed in Aerith's head, with a few of Tifa's thoughts scattered in there. She stared down at the piece of munny Cloud had placed into her hand before he'd left.

It'll be great to set sail...

If there are any other worlds out there, we'll find them!

Aerith, let's go...just the two of us-

A large clap of thunder jolted the brunette out of her thoughts. "A storm..." She gasped. "The raft!"

The trip to the island was hard, with all the wind and simply a small rowboat. Surprisingly, it hadn't rained, although there was thunder and lighting frequently. She docked her rowboat and noticed two other boats as well- Cloud's, and Tifa's.

Palm branches blew everywhere, and the wood on the dock was splintering beneath Aerith's feet. Everything was flowing up into the large sphere of darkness above the island, as though it were an intense magnet. Dodging the flying pieces of island, Aerith searched for either one of her two companions.

A familiar shiver went down her spine.

"On no!" She gasped- the feeling was familiar, and she turned to face the shadowlike monsters. "The creatures from the dream..." She had no weapon.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aerith saw Tifa, standing on the small island, separate from the main part. She ran forward, tripping on her boots, and over shadows, finally arriving at the shack. She took the stair two at a time, breathing heavily, adrenaline coming fast.

"Tifa! Tifa!" Aerith almost collapsed in front of the other girl. "Where's Cloud?"

Tifa shrugged.

"I thought he was with you!" Aerith shouted accusingly. "We need to find him- these things, th-they're dangerous!"

It was as though Tifa hadn't heard her. "The flower's bloomed, and the door has opened, Aerith." She gave a small smile that made Aerith shiver. "You always liked flowers."

"What are you talking about? Where's Cloud? We need to find him!"

"Cloud's coming with us!" Tifa snapped. "Listen- once we step through, we might not be able to return. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance and we can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Aerith watched in horror as more of the black mist engulfed her friend. "Tifa!"

Tifa slowly held out her hand, beckoning with her bold eyes. Aerith reached forward slowly...but...it wasn't right- the darkness wasn't the way-

A bright flash of light, and Aerith reappeared on the small island by herself. In her hand was a staff. It was a forest green, with odd vines twirling around it, and some short, sharp spikes on it as well; thorns. There was a smooth section in the center for Aerith to hold it by. The vines wound around, seemingly without end, and small rose flowers decorated various vines. There was a button on the center part. If Aerith pressed it, the thorns would suck in, making the staff safe to hold from anywhere.

_Bloomstaff...Bloomstaff..._

Something in Aerith jumped and she ran back towards the secret spot. With a weapon to fight, she hacked the shadowy creatures out of her way until they dissolved, and she had finally reached her goal.

"What is this door?"

Instead of the stony hollow that they normally crawled through to get in, there was a large ivory door at the entrance to the secret cave. It was exactly like the one in her dream, tall and carved with many blossoms. She opened that one without hesitation, and ran into the heart of the secret place.

Cloud was fighting more of the shadow things with his sword.

"Cloud!"

He looked up quickly, and slashed the last of the shadow in half, panting and looking exhausted. He started to run towards her.

"Aerith, you need to get out of here!" he breathed.

"No, Cloud-"

The door suddenly banged open, and a strong gust of wind blew them both back. Cloud turned to her. "Aerith..."

Aerith watched as the wind blew him towards her quickly. She planted her feet and stretched her arms, shutting her watering eyes from the wind. Tifa may have been gone, but she could catch Cloud...

Aerith's eyes opened in terror as Cloud faded right through her.

"No-" the wind blew her out too before she could think to do anything...and next thing she knew, she was holding on for dear life to an edge of the ruined raft, feeling her grip slowly weaken as the gusts pulled her up towards the darkness in the sky, thrusting her into destiny...

_**Nothing's like before**_

---------------------------

_Sora...a star's gone out..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there is the first, very loooong chapter! I will be trying to do a world for every chapter, so all of them will be long. You can review and tell me if you'd rather I split them up.I will probably skip describing some boss fights unless they are in some way important to the plot.  Anyways, this is obviously an AU Kingdom Hearts, and Cloud and Aerith are (also obviously) the main couple. I don't have anything against Tifa; she's just a better "Riku" in the story- and Cloud and Aerith are cuter together in my opinion, no offence. Additionally, you can see with all the flower references a main theme in this story- a warning: it will get corny and girly. Anyways, on to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom Hearts- Chapter 2

"So I stand and look around  
Distracted by the sounds  
of everyone and everything I see  
and I search through every face  
without a single trace, of the person  
the person that I need" –Hoobastank

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where are you?_

_Aerith, don't ever change-don't ever change-don't ever change..._

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before..._

"Whoa!" Aerith awoke with a strange animal licking her face. "What a dream..." The animal jumped on her, hard. "Ah! This isn't a dream!"

It was a dog. A big friendly golden colored hound. "Well hey boy," Aerith said, scratching it. "What's your name? Got an owner?"

The dog's ear perked, as though it had heard what Aerith had not, and it left, flopping away on its huge paws. "H-hey!" She scrambled up from her place- crammed behind a stack of large crates, and wandered out of the small side alley into the main part of wherever she was.

It was a quaint looking, old-time town, complete with dusty cobblestones and wooden buildings. There were several people milling about, and Aerith was sad to see that quite a few of them looked lost. Maybe she looked lost too...

She was in another world.

The building in the center of town looked just as good a destination as any other. She cautiously opened the door and peered in.

It was small, but open, with a simple chartreuse couch in the corner and a clean glass table. A crystal in a glass case on the polished counter intrigued her. There was a warm fire, heating the room and making it cozy.

"Hey there! How can I help- well, hello there, little lady." The shop owner gave her a friendly wink and Aerith giggled. Already she liked this guy. His hair was blond, and held back by a slightly dirty headband. She noticed his arms were also fairly oily, and realized he must be a mechanic. However, his white shirt was still very clean.

"I'm Aerith," she said.

"Well, Miss Aerith, you look a little lost."

"No, I'm fine. Well, maybe. Um- where are we?"

"Welcome to Traverse Town! I'm Cid, Accessory Shop Owner and Resident Mechanic. Lots of people have been showing up here lately. It's great for business. Or it would be, if my incompetent apprentice would stop playing around and come back with the supplies I need!"

"Is this really another world?"

"Yep!"

Aerith sighed. "Have you ever heard of Midgar Island?"

"Nope. Sorry kid, this sure ain't your island."

Another sigh. "Maybe I'll start looking around in the morning when it's lighter out..."

"It's always night here. Right now, actually, it's a little bit after lunchtime."

"Oh!" Aerith's eyes were wide. "Then I'll start looking for Tifa and Cloud right now." She went out of the accessory shop and around the corner, making her way through the large door.

------------------------------

The man was screaming, trying to get away. He tripped and fell on the ground, scrambling to gain some distance. It was all futile. Aerith ran through the door just as a heart shape floated away from the man's chest. In the center of it, though, was something that looked to Aerith like a flower. She watched in what was like agonizing slow motion as a shadow creature snatched up the flowered heart.

"The creatures from the island!"

Aerith felt a swirling anger and ran to annihilate the blasted creature, but it disappeared in a swirl of dark. The man had faded away.

Was that what had happened to Tifa, and Cloud, and the island? Had they all just...faded? Aerith shook her head violently, refusing the possibility. There was a reason to all this; there must be. And once she had found Tifa and Cloud, they could go back to their home, and everything would be normal, forget any stupid rafts or other worlds. Because that was what had started it all. It was what had changed everything.

_Aerith, don't ever change..._

She walked aimlessly past a clothing store- empty- and down into the open plaza, where several shadows decided to attack her. Aerith leapt back and clicked the button on her staff, unleashing the thorns. She swiped away at the Heartless with her Bloomstaff, but whenever one was defeated, another simply took its place. She felt like cussing herself silly, but instead allowed the continued rhythm of slice, swipe, downward swing, and final stab. With each blow, she felt her bond with the mysterious weapon growing stronger, and her arms growing from tired to rubbery to autopilot and numb, and it was almost as though it weren't her fighting, but the weapon fighting through her, whispering the correct moves in her ear.

She walked into a side alley, missing the two figures above her come out of the hotel and run towards the first district.

In the alleyway there were more shadows waiting, but also some small treasures found lying around. Aerith wondered if they were left over from the pockets of the people that the shadows had found.

She was lonely.

That fact came suddenly when she had defeated a group of rather large shadows and, curious, entered a quaint house with two grieving Dalmatian parents inside. Aerith would find those puppies if it killed her.

Seeing the loneliness in their dog eyes, and realizing that it mirrored her own, Aerith left and found a quiet corner. There she collapsed and started sobbing, the tears coming before she could try and stop them. She wished for Cloud's iron temperament, the kind of bravery that had kept him fighting in the secret place long after he had become too tired to do more than jab at the stupid shadows.

She looked down at the Bloomstaff in her hand and hurled it away violently. That made her feel a little bit better until, in a flash of light, it returned to her palm, startling the tears away. And it whispered to her in words unspoken, _you are strong like him_.

Aerith picked herself up and wiped her eyes. They needed her. The brief cry had gotten any weakness out of her system, and a steely emerald-eyed Aerith was left. She needed to return to the Accessory Shop. Maybe Cid could help her out some more.

---------------------------

Even in the First District there were those shadows. Aerith defeated them with some difficulty due to exhaustion, but she finally was at the door to the Shop.

Cid watched as Aerith entered, looking dejected, and tired, but purposeful. "Any luck?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Aerith sighed- it was becoming a habit- and flopped down on the bright green couch. "How long have you been here, Cid?"

Cid was surprised at the sudden change of subject. He busied himself with arranging some miscellaneous accessories behind the counter and replied, "Oh, nine years or so." When Aerith gave him a wondering look, he added, "A story for another time, kiddo." She nodded, and Cid felt relieved at her tactful manner. "Now where is my blasted assistant?"

Aerith thought for a moment, back to the man that had faded..."How old is he?"

"A couple years older than you- he's got a young face. Blonde, kinda spiky hair." Aerith's ears perked and she jumped up.

"Cloud!" Of course not Cloud. He wasn't older than her.

Cid shook his head. "No, a different person. Tidus has been here for nine years too." He looked down at Aerith, who had sat back down on the couch, looking on the edge of a serious bout of either anger or tears.

"Hey," he said after a quiet moment, "Don't give up! Take another look around the town. Maybe you'll find...someone." Aerith got the distinct feeling that Cid knew exactly who she would find, but she smiled at the advice and exited the Shop.

----------------------------

Tidus cautiously walked through the Second District alleyway, his blue sword held tight in his grip. His red backpack, full of supplies for the Shop, was telling him that he had been gone long enough- Cid had most likely cursed up a storm waiting. He was not a patient man. But then the Thorns had attacked some innocent people, and Tidus needed to help them. He needed to help them because it was what...she would have done.

The alleyway was frightening when it was so empty. Before, when the Thorns hadn't grown massively in population, people would be sitting on the hotel balconies, or children would be playing about, climbing over the wooden wall into the First District and back again. Tidus kicked a lonesome blitzball into the sewer water. It was so empty...he needed liveliness, crowds, people to entertain. He wondered if she was as alone-

"Hey Tidus!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

The person behind him laughed, her red hair wafting around pale shoulders. "You were always a little bit jumpy."

"Kairi? Did the King send you?"

-----------------------------

"They'll come at you out of nowhere, y'know."

Aerith turned sharply to see a boy, about her age, sixteen, wearing dark clothes, complexly trimmed with reds and yellows. She almost gasped when she saw the blue eyes- not quite as bright as Clouds, but very similar. His brunette hair was kind of spiky.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to sound tough. But to her surprise her voice came out...weary. Fighting those shadows- it was tiring.

"That's not so important right now," the stranger said in a serious tone that didn't seem to fit him. "They'll keep following you as long as you have that Bloomstaff. But why did it choose you?" he murmured at the end.

There were spots in her vision now. Aerith struggled to keep standing and keep her guard up. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, trying and failing again to sound in control and strong.

"Nothing. Anyways, can I have that staff already?"

Aerith swayed slightly and swallowed, trying to get her darn vision to clear. "Th-there's no way you're getting this!"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Well alright, but I don't really like fighting girls." And then he held out his arm. In a flash, an odd sword appeared in his palm. It was like a giant key, with a deadly blade on it. It was gold and silver, with a key chain hanging off the end. "Have it your way."

Aerith fell onto one knee and held her staff out- thorns in- to block the attack that never came. It never came because she passed out before the fight even began.

The darkly dressed boy looked down on Aerith's unconscious figure and sighed. He turned and saw Tidus and Kairi coming towards him.

"You might have overdone it a little, Sora," said Kairi.

"Who is she?" asked Tidus.

"I didn't even touch her," said Sora in reply. "She was so tired from fighting all those Thorns." He shook his head. "Kairi, help me get her to the hotel. It looks like things are worse than we thought."

"A lot worse," Kairi murmured in agreement.

----------------------------

It was so warm, and nice, just to be lying...well, wherever she was. Aerith's eyes blinked open reluctantly.

"Come on, wake up."

Cloud? What was Cloud doing here? Aerith felt relief flow through her. He was safe, and here with her.

"Listen, the creatures that attacked you are after the Bloomstaff. But really, they just want to steal the bloom at the center of your heart, because you have the weapon."

A moment of confusion for Aerith, and then, "I'm so glad you're alright, Cloud."

"Cloud? Who are you talking about? Name's Sora!" A bright flash and Aerith found herself in the real world, looking at the darkly dressed brunette from before. She looked past him around the room to see a blond boy- Tidus, she assumed- and a delicate redhead, wearing a short pink dress all covered in zippers, and, leaning against a wall in the corner, Cid.

"Like I said," the auburn haired girl said, "I think you overdid it."

"Kairi, I told you, she just fainted on her own!" This protest, Aerith noticed, was said with a gentle smile towards Kairi. She looked over and noticed the Bloomstaff, leaned against the wall by a large tan door.

Kairi noticed Aerith's gaze and continued. "We had to get it away from you, to shake off those creatures."

"Turns out, that's how they were trackin' ya!" Sora added cheerfully. He quieted down after Kairi gave him a Look.

"It was the only way to hide your heart, and the bloom inside, from them. But I don't know how long it will work." Her violet eyes darkened. She walked over and grabbed the Bloomstaff. The instant she touched it, a green light flashed, and it reappeared in Aerith's hand.

"Please, " Aerith finally said. "What's going on here?"

Cid stepped forward. "Listen up, kid. There are many worlds out here aside from their castle" (motioning to Kairi and Sora)" and this town, okay?"

Aerith nodded in reply.

"They're supposed to be secret," Tidus said. 'They'd never been connected before."

"Quiet, kid, and let me tell my blasted story!"

"Go on, Cid," Kairi said, in an authoritative and peacemaking tone.

"Anyways," Cid continued, bopping Tidus over the head, "when the Thorns came, that changed everything."

"The Thorns?" asked Aerith.

"They have no bloom in their hearts. Matter of fact, we don't even know if they have hearts," Sora said. "The bloom, the flower, at the center of other people's hearts attracts them. There's a bloom in every heart."

"Hey," Cid butted in," Have you heard of someone named Edea?"

She lived on an island. Was she supposed to know these things? "Uh...no. Edea?"

"She was studying the Thorns. She recorded all her findings into an incredibly detailed report."

"May I see it?" asked Aerith.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere," Kairi said. "We think our King, Riku, went to find them. That's why we need your help, Aerith." She smiled at Aerith's surprised look. "Cid told us your name."

"Anyways," Cid butted in again, "Thorns have great fear of your Bloomstaff there. That's why they're all attackin' ya."

"I didn't ask for this," said Aerith.

"The Bloomstaff chooses its master," Sora said cheerfully. "And it chose you!"

"Tough luck I guess," Tidus said.

Aerith rested her head in her hands. "How did all this happen?" she asked herself. She sat up. 'What happened to my home? To Tifa, and-and to Cloud?"

"I really dunno, kid," said Cid. "Best prepare yourself."

"Ahhhh!"

Tidus pointed to the corner, where a Thorn had appeared, and more and more with it. He drew his bright blue sword, and Sora followed suit, whipping out his keyblade. "Kairi, go!"

The redhead frowned and, much to Aerith's surprise, whipped out her own keyblade. It was identical to Sora's except for the opposite gold and silver coloring. "I'm fighting too."

"Kairi, just go this time, okay?" Sora pleaded. Kairi clenched a fist, but she turned and ran out with Cid.

"Don't you get yourself hurt, Sora!"

Sora nodded and turned back to Aerith, who was readying her staff. "Don't bother with these small ones," he yelled, slicing through several Thorns. "Find their leader." Tidus motioned her towards the door and Aerith ran out, leaping off the balcony and going through the door to the plaza in the Second District.

She found the door and entered, arriving in the Third District. It was brightly lit, with fountains in the corner and a small house on the top of the stairs to her left. She walked carefully down into the wide open space when she heard footsteps behind her. It was Sora and Kairi.

"We're fighting with you," said Kairi.

"Let's go get 'em!" Sora added.

Suddenly, a large, very, very large, Thorn appeared. It was like a giant knight, and every step it took made the ground rumble. Aerith clicked the button on her staff, and the thorns, with a sharp 'shing!' noise, protruded. Sora and Kairi on either side held their keyblades. And the three ran into battle.

Sora hacked at the Thorn's foot as Kairi attacked its gauntlet arm, avoiding sharp punches gracefully. Aerith spun her staff with power and listened to its whispered advices. She strategically swiped at the armored head between the Thorn's devastating spiral attacks. Soon the Thorn was beaten, and it dissolved into oblivion, its stolen heart and bloom wafting up into the sky.

"Whew," Sora said, resting on his knees. Kairi was, unbeknownst to Sora, smiling softy at him. Aerith grinned at both of them briefly, but then the scene reminded her of her friends...she frowned and turned away. Sora stood.

"You're coming with us, right? We have a ship; we can go to other worlds on it. You help us find Riku, and we'll help you find your friends, alright?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey now," Kairi said, noticing the frown, "this team runs on happy faces."

"Kai, that was the corniest thing ever."

"Quiet, Sora."

Aerith laughed. "Why not?" she said. She held her hand out, and the two keybladers followed suit.

Later, back in the First District, Cid gave the three some free supplies. "Be careful, kids," he said gruffly. "Look out for each other. Your ship's outside the gate. I fixed her up for ya."

After thank yous and goodbyes, the three left Traverse Town as Cid and Tidus nodded.

"Big adventures comin' their way," Cid finally said.

Tidus nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."

--------------------------

"That little pansy took down that Thorn? Who would have thought it?" In a darkly lit room, several villains were gathered around a table, watching a small sphere as it replayed Aerith's battle. The first voice was slightly cocky and sounded like it was used for quick talking and cynical jokes.

"Watch where those flames go," said another voice in answer coolly. "The child's strength is not her own. Such is the power of the Bloomstaff." This voice was deep and exotic but malicious, with draw out words and rolled r's.

"We kan turn ze child into a Thorn. She will get what is koming. It will settle things quikly." This feminine voice was darkly magic.

"And her little friend are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"Poor unfortunate soul, you're no prize yourself."

"All of you, just be quiet," said a new, slightly effeminate, voice. "My eidolons will take care of all of them."

"That is enough!" A strong, and commanding voice to match the gaze. The statuesque Maleficent stepped our, her long wand clacking against the stone. "The Bloomstaff has chosen her. Will it be she who conquers the darkness, or will the darkness swallow them all? Either way, she could be quite useful..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaaaand chapter two is complete! Next chapter (next world) is…a surprise. But lemme tell ya, it's a long chapter. Longer than these first two.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom Hearts-Chapter 3

"I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you…?" –Faye Wong

The Gummi Ship was amazing. Aerith had saucers for eyes the entire ride through space and watched, flooding her companions with questions as they steered. Soon they arrived at their first destination. Another world. Aerith wondered what kind of people would be here.

The three of them found themselves, after a flash of light, standing by a return portal (which would take them back to the ship) on a smooth concrete ground. They were outside some sort of high tech building; and yet it had a peaceful look, surrounded by a yellow ring that gave off a soft glow, like that of morning sunlight. It was nice, and orderly, and very clean.

"Who are you three? May I have your SeeD number please? The exam starts very soon, you know." A blonde haired, prim looking girl clacked towards them in dark suede boots. Her outfit was a shade of rose darker than Aerith's. She had dark gloves coming all the way to her shoulders that matched the boots, and the zipper to her pink vest was left unzipped, showing a small amount of flat stomach. A fierce looking whip was at her side, and in her hand she held a clipboard.

"I'm Aerith, and this is Sora, and this is Kairi. We...we're not from around here. Actually, we're from another-mphf!"

Kairi had clapped her hand around Aerith's mouth. "No meddling," she hissed into the flower girl's ear. And then, to the tall blonde before them, "We're from a different place. Just transferred."

The blonde held out an arm politely. "Quistis Trepe," she said. "Trabia or Galbadia?"

"Trabia." "Galbadia." Sora and Aerith had given two different answers.

Kairi gave a nervous laugh. "We've transferred a couple times. Galbadia just wasn't the right fit. And Trabia...it got a bit...loud?"

Quistis looked confused. "Up there in those mountains? And without Selphie?" She looked curiously at the three of them for a moment. "Well, back to business. The exam mission is in two hours. You will be put with..." She consulted the clipboard. "Squall Leonhart."

"How do we recognize him?" asked Sora.

Quistis pointed towards the tall building. "He's in the hall. Trust me, you'll know who it is. Has a gunblade. Scar across his forehead. He'll be the one thinking in the corner." With that, she walked away towards other students with her clipboard. "Oh-" she shouted back, "and welcome to Balamb Garden!"

"Huh," said Aerith. "So we're in a place called Balamb. I don't think there are any Thorns here. And I don't see Cloud or Tifa."

"This seems like an unnecessary stop for Riku to make too..." added Kairi.

"Hey, but we just got assigned on this exam! We gotta help out this Squall guy," Sora said. The three of them went inside Balamb Garden.

------------------------

"Hey Squall, show me that gunblade! It's awesome!"

"Shut up, Chickenwuss."

"..."

"Got a problem, Puberty Boy? How's the scar on your face doing?"

The dark haired teen lifted his head and looked straight at his opponent. "How's yours?"

Sora, Kairi, and Aerith walked into the hallway and saw the two young men staring each other down.

"They both have scars," said Sora. "And gunblades."

Aerith watched. One teen was tall, wearing a large gray trench coat with a red cross on the side. He was blond, with fiery green eyes. He was saying something to the other person. She didn't think that the blond was Squall. Then Aerith looked at the blond's opponent. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with a chain around his neck, gleaming against the white shirt. His pants were also black, and he wore...a lot of belts. His hair was dark and shiny, stray stands constantly in his face, light eyes pensive. Aerith would have bet money that this was Squall. Because it certainly wasn't the other blond doing flips and punches around the whole lobby area.

"Excuse me," Aerith said, walking between the two teens. She turned to the silent one. "Are you Squall Leonhart?"

Squall nodded, and Aerith gave him a friendly smile. It wasn't returned, but she didn't mind. It had taken Cloud awhile to warm up too. "My friends and I just transferred here, and we've been assigned with you for the exam." She looked back at Sora and Kairi, but they were ignoring her. Instead, she watched in amusement as Sora flicked Kairi on the nose, resulting in a flick war, and then a tickle war, and then almost turning into a kiss when she coughed at them. When she did, they both turned red and ran over to join the group.

Quistis walked up again, this time with a middle aged man and another girl with black hair behind her. "Right then," she yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Squad A- Squall Leonhart, Sora, Kairi, Aerith. Squad B- Seifer, Selphie, Zell, Nida. Let's get to the docks."

-----------------------

Aerith sat quietly on the boat, hands folded in her lap. The girl with black hair, Xu, had given the mission brief in a professional way. She had found out in listening- Balamb Garden was no ordinary school. She looked over at Squall, only a few years older (probably closer to Tidus' age). He was in a military academy already? He, and the other students- they were all so young. She looked down at the Bloomstaff in her hand. Then again, she was even younger.

"We'll be in Dollet soon," said Sora. He looked over at Squall. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

Sora laughed. "Aha! You talk!"

"Sora!" Kairi scolded. Suddenly the boat jostled and came to a stop. Squall stood first. "We're here," he said. "Come on."

Explosions danced across the shoreline as Aerith and the team exited the boat. Shrapnel littered the sands, and it was certain that quite a few people were probably dead. But there were no bodies. Aerith looked over at Squall and knew he had also noticed- there was a brief confusion across his eyes before they again grew cold.

And then the Bloomstaff vibrated in Aerith's hand and she knew why there were no bodies. "Thorns!" They were swarming in Dollet, attacking both the invaders and SeeDs alike. Sora and Kairi unleashed their keyblades, and Squall swung his gunblade out as well. Aerith gave her staff a spin and then got into attack position. The four of them attacked the Thorns left and right, making their way to the center of town.

"This is where we're supposed to stay," Kairi said. Squall nodded in agreement, an the four found themselves standing in an empty square, listening to battles go on around them.

Footsteps came towards them, and Squall got into a battle stance. However, it was only Seifer. He was running towards the communication tower in the distance.

"What are you doing? Squad B is supposed to secure the outer edge of the city!" Kairi yelled at him.

"I'm going where the action is," Seifer yelled back cockily. "Following my romantic dream! Stay there, wusses!" And then he disappeared.

Squall started to go after him, but Sora stopped him. "We're going to do what we're supposed to," he said seriously. "Whatever that lunatic wants to do is fine with me, but we're not following him."

Squall growled. "He was the one who gave me this scar..."

Another SeeD candidate ran through, this time a petite girl in a small yellow dress. She tripped and caught herself, sticking out a playful tongue. "You guys seen Seifer? He's the squad captain and I have an important message," she said in a high-pitched voice. Squall and the others shook their head as they pointed to the communications tower, where large explosion had just occurred. The tiny girl giggled nervously. "Let me tell you guys real quick!" she practically squealed. "We need to get back on the beach in thirty minutes!" With that, she ran off to the tower, following Seifer.

Aerith turned to try and say something, but was cut off when they heard shrieks. Something massive was coming towards them- the ground vibrated, and the four of them all fell hard to the ground, losing their balance.

A large, robotic Thorn staggered towards them, rushing mainly for Aerith. She let out a shout, leaping deftly backwards and clicking the button on her staff, unleashing the pointed spikes. Kairi and Sora ran to either side while Squall stood in front of them.

The robotic thorn wasn't going to give in easily. Aerith grimaced, striking another blow to its mechanical leg- one of six. They needed to be back at the beach, and soon. She watched Squall slicing away and blasting bullets at the Thorn, as Sora and Kairi performed keyblade dual attacks over and over. She dodged a laser beam that shot across and would have hit Kairi if not for Sora's grabbing her out of the way.

Aerith continued to attack, and ignored everything around her except for the Thorn and the staff in her hand, twirling viciously in rhythm. It was a moment before she registered that the machine had finally fallen, if just for a brief moment, and heard Squall's yell of, "Let's go!"

They ran for a short while when the Thorn stood again and chased after them. They ran down the street; it crushed a car under its talon-foot in pursuit. Kairi was ahead of everyone, her lean legs carrying her into the boat just in time to tell them to wait a minute longer. Sora stumbled in behind her, Squall close at his heels.

Aerith was caught in a blow from the Thorn and fell into the soft beach sands, falling behind the others. She scrambled quickly off the ground, trying to catch up with the others. Squall had turned and was motioning for her to hurry. The Thorn was closing in though...Aerith took a daring leap...

Quistis pumped the Thorn full of bullets from the turret on top of the ship before the thing knew what had hit it. The boat pulled away from the destruction on the shore of Dollet.

---------------------

Sora twisted around, checking out his SeeD uniform from all angles. "This is awesome! We're like, official military people." Kairi walked in, showing off her own SeeD attire. Sora grinned. "Lookin' awesome, Kai."

Aerith laughed at both of them, wearing her same pink dress as always. "They're cool, but you don't need to wear them to the banquet. Squall!" she called to the room in the back of the dorm. "Come out and let us see already."

"..."

"You look great!" Kairi said genuinely.

Sora just gave a thumbs up and said, "Let's hit that party."

---------------------

Sora and Kairi were having a blast dancing. Aerith giggled from the wall as she watched them spin, out of synch with all the other dancers. A waltz was playing; it was gorgeous. She looked around the dance floor. Tifa would have loved it. She looked over at a wall by the window where a taciturn Squall sat, drinking the sparkling cider. Cloud would have been over there with him, probably. They really needed to meet.

A shooting star blazed through the sky. Aerith barely caught it out of the corner of her eye, and she turned her head quickly, catching it blaze a trail across the inky night. She missed Tifa's laugh, and the warm sun of the island, and his bright eyes.

_Thinking of you, wherever you are..._

---------------------

"You're the best looking guy here."

She had seen him from across the room, watching the stars. He'd have her small smile implanted in his brain forever. But whatever. Squall turned his head and didn't answer.

"Let me guess: you only dance with girls you like." No, he just didn't dance. She should go and find one of the other guys that were staring at her. She was beautiful. What made her want to dance with him?

"You're going to dance with me...you're going to dance with me..." He was going to dance with-No. "Did it work?" Maybe a little. Squall finally cleared his throat.

"I don't dance."

The girl in the white dress had a laugh like wind chimes. "Come on- I can teach you. After all, I'm looking for someone and I don't want to be out there alone." She dragged him off the wall before he could say otherwise.

At first they danced in silence, Squall struggling to remember the dance moves. But not really-he figured if he was a bad partner she'd finally leave. But the strange girl didn't. Every mistake, every time he stepped on her toes, she simply smiled at him again, and more and more until finally, after embarrassing himself long enough- that one couple did not appreciate the interruption- Squall finally decided to dance for real.

The look of surprise on her face was worth it, Squall decided. But she recovered quickly and started dancing along side him, the two of them performing more complicated dance moves now that the charade was done. She must have grown up in a high class; the average person did not know ballroom dancing. The pair soon became more graceful than the other partners until it seemed like everything else was simply the background, the white noise, there but not completely. He swung her out, and then pulled her back in tightly, when the music suddenly died low.

Fireworks. They were...nice. He turned back at her. She was...gorgeous. Whatever. But Squall only added 'whatever' half-heartedly, because it felt like something inside his heart was opening, or growing, or maybe just warming up.

"I'm Squall Leonhart," he said. It was the first time he'd ever been the first person to introduce himself.

The dark haired girl smiled in return. "I'm Rinoa. Rinoa Heartilly."

The name sounded familiar...Rinoa laughed. "Like the singer, yes. Julia is my mother." She looked past Squall's shoulder briefly and her face brightened a bit more. She turned back to him and made a motion with her finger. "Wait right here, okay?"

But then Squall suddenly grabbed her arm, like something had forewarned him of the explosion that followed. Shards of glass flew everywhere as Squall yanked Rinoa onto the ground.

"Stay down!" he yelled, taking out his gunblade.

"You always have your weapon at parties?" asked Rinoa, starting to get up.

"Stay down!" Squall yelled at her. But Rinoa got up, in her pretty white dress, and took out her weapon, a pinwheel.

"I'm helping," she said.

"You always have your weapon at a party?"

Aerith, Sora, and Kairi ran over. "What happen-"

"KURSE ALL SEEDS!" The group turned to see a lady in red, white hair streaming down between the dark wings on her back. There were purple markings across her forehead, odd horns protruding from her skull. Behind her was an army of Thorns, greatly outnumbering the SeeDs, who were unprepared to fight anyway.

The Bloomstaff appeared in Aerith's hands and she started to run forward but Squall's outstretched arms stopped her.

"We're surrounded," he said. "Just see what happens."

Aerith stared him down. "I'm fighting," she said," whether it is futile or not." Sora and Kairi nodded in solid agreement. They all ran forward to attack when Ultimecia raised an arm.

Icicles, appearing out of midair, shot towards Rinoa. She screamed and covered her face for the blow that didn't come.

Squall pushed her out of the way, and an ice blade lodged itself in his shoulder. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Rinoa's worried face.

"And now, you all are koming with me to the Distrikt Prison," Ultimecia cackled.

-------------------------

The walls were damp, and cold, and unforgiving. Aerith hugged herself, trying to make the short sleeves of her red denim jacket longer. Kairi was still unconscious; Sora was sitting silent in a corner, idly tapping his fingers to an unknown beat. Squall was pacing, like a caged lion. No one knew where Ultimecia had taken Rinoa.

After they had submitted to Ultimecia's surprise attack, the sorceress blasted them all with a round of powerful thunder spells. Aerith's skin still tickled a bit.

There was an anti-magic field around, and they were weaponless. Aerith sighed, but then got an idea. She shut her eyes and concentrated hard. Bloomstaff…Bloomstaff. There was a flash of light and the reassuring staff was in her hands once more. Squall turned to her and made a motion that she didn't understand.

A couple of guards were running towards their cell. "Get down on the ground," Squall hissed to Sora and Aerith. They hastened to obey the commanding tone and listened as Squall yelled for the guards.

"Guards! My cellmates are unconscious! I think they were bitten by a…a snake or something!"

As soon as the guards walked through they were punched in the face by Squall, and the other one was conked on the back of the head by Aerith's staff. Sora got up, lifting Kairi as well.

"Kai, wake up," he said, slapping her face gently. Kairi slowly blinked to life and jumped when a shrill alarm sounded.

"We need to find Rinoa now!" Squall said.

"And some weapons would be nice too…" Sora added.

The four of them ran out of their cell, picking a direction (up) and going with it. Two floors above them, after fighting several patrol Thorns with their fists, they found the gunblade and the two keyblades lying in a pile on the ground. There was a collective sigh of relief when this happened.

"Let's keep going up," said Aerith. "I bet Rinoa's at the top."

The prison wound on and on- between battles Sora counted the steps. On the one hundred and seventy fifth step, they heard a scream.

Squall started running ahead of them and ran to the next level, somewhere in the middle of the entire prison. It was different than the other ones they had climbed through. The whole level was loaded with panels and buttons. He stopped suddenly and the rest almost bumped into him.

Seifer was there, holding Rinoa as his captive.

"Do you want her, Squall?" he sneered. "Ultimecia needs her- she's got some special talents."

Rinoa, wearing a black and blue outfit now, struggled in his grasp weakly. Aerith noticed a bandage around Rinoa's middle, from the icicles spikes.

Squall ran forward in a bold attack, causing Seifer's hold on Rinoa to loosen in surprise. The dark haired girl took the opportunity to kick him in the shin and run away to Aerith, Sora, and Kairi.

Squall and Seifer were locked in a duel that the four others knew better than to try and help with. It wasn't their battle. The two gunblades shimmered as they struck each other, creating small sparks. Seifer ran forward boldly, swinging wildly. Squall just barely blocked that one, backing up against the onslaught.

Seifer gave an arrogant grin and knocked Squall onto the ground. In a fit of fury, Squall knocked him back and rushed him, bringing his gunblade in a wide arc. Seifer ran to meet him, spinning around as he attacked- it was again blocked. The two broke apart from their duel for a brief moment, sweat dripping from their hair. Rinoa tried to take this moment to run forward and help, but Sora and Kairi kept her back. The fight continued.

Squall's attacks were becoming sloppy, and Seifer blocked several in quick succession. Squall backed off and prepared another charge, holding his hand out, when Seifer stunned him with a sudden fire spell, knocking him onto the ground. Seifer swung at Squall's head…

Rinoa flew forward, white and feathery wings sprouted from her back, and she released the strongest ice spell she had on Seifer, blowing him back across the floor of the control room, rendering the arrogant blond unconscious. Her bandage fell off, revealing her to be totally healed.

"She's a sorceress too," Kairi said with wonder. They watched as the wings faded away and Rinoa sank to the ground. She walked over and held out a hand fro Squall to take. He didn't take it, but for a brief moment Aerith saw the grateful look he gave Rinoa before the stoic face was on once more.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked. Squall nodded, breathing heavily. He was about to say something to Rinoa when there was a sudden aura of darkness in the room. Through a portal of dark, Ultimecia floated in.

"Kurse you all," she hissed. "Kurse kurse kurse!" With that, she slammed her fist on a button, causing the ground to tremble. She grinned wickedly, yellow eyes glinting.

"Want to know a sekret? This is not Distrikt Prison; this is a spaceship!" She cackled and disappeared as the five of them tried to regain their footing.

The prison was going up, so quickly that Aerith dropped to the ground simply to feel less dizzy. She shut her eyes, gripping the Bloomstaff tightly, and waited until the prison leveled out. When her emerald eyes opened, she realized she was floating.

Sora laughed, doing a midair cartwheel towards Kairi, who was trying to keep her short skirt from drifting up too high. Rinoa was doing cartwheels as well, but Squall was trying to move towards the control panel, by way of amusing swimming motions that he was trying not to make too much. Aerith hid her giggle. Squall pressed the button he was looking for, and they all tumbled to the ground.

"So, we're in space now," Rinoa said. "That means Ultimecia must be on this ship somewhere."

Squall nodded and started handing out orders. "There's several floors, so we're splitting up. Aerith, you and Sora and Kairi head up, while Rinoa and I head down." With that, the two started down the steps, leaving the three others to head in the opposite direction.

-----------------------

"Thank you," Rinoa said, after the two had been walking quietly down stairs. She looked around. "Does this spaceship even have a bottom?"

"I bet it does," Squall answered solemnly. It took Rinoa a moment to realize he was joking. When she realized, she laughed.

"Squall Leonhart, joking around? From the first moment I saw you I figured you weren't the type to do that. You know when you start thinking, you go like this?" She placed her hand on her forehead and frowned.

"I'm a complex guy," Squall answered.

'That's what I like about you," Rinoa answered softly. She glanced up at Squall's surprised face. "When those icicles has, for lack of better words, _speared_ me," (Squall winced) "my first thought wasn't what I'd thought it'd be." She stopped walking and stared into his eyes. "I simply thought, 'I won't be seeing Squall again'."

Squall stopped walking too, and turned to look back at her. "You would have…missed me?" he asked. "Of all people to miss…?" Rinoa nodded.

"I know this sounds silly- we've only just met. But I feel like you and I know each other, better maybe than anyone else could know us…is that…a weird feeling?" She looked down at her shoe.

"It would be weird," Squall answered, "But…"

Rinoa nodded. "I don't want to miss you, Squall," she said.

Squall walked towards her until they were only inches apart. "Listen, " he said. "I'll be…" he struggled to come up with the right words. "I'll be in your heart, okay?" Rinoa cocked her head, a small half smile coming to her lips. It was obvious Squall hadn't had a lot of practice with this one.

"Why?" she asked in return.

"I'll be in your heart, and you're in mine...and if you feel me," he finished, " you'll find me. I promise."

Rinoa blushed slightly, bringing a hand up to tug at the silver ring around there.

Squall slipped another ring off of his finger and placed it in her hand. "It's Griever. Take good care of it."

Rinoa nodded eagerly and hooked it onto her necklace next to her mother's ring.

"Ah!" A Thorn came out of nowhere and shoved her into a wall. The two were reminded of their mission and continued fighting Thorns, moving towards where Ultimecia might be.

-----------------------------

'There are no Thorns up here," Kairi observed. "And this is the uppermost level. The control panel must have been closer to the top than we thought."

Sora walked over to what looked like a giant metal box. "Wonder what this does?" He pressed a button, and a door opened, revealing the box to be a prison of some sort. Aerith walked inside and was startled when it started to lower. "Sora! Stop pressing buttons!" she said.

"We should use that to get down," Kairi said suddenly. "Because if the Thorns become scarce the farther up we go, and Thorns are attracted to darkness…"

"Squall and Rinoa!"

----------------------------

There was a final door until the last floor. As they had gotten closer, the Thorns had grown stronger and more numerous. They were certain: Ultimecia was in here.

They opened the door to see Ultimecia, high on a throne above them. It was the bottom level of the spaceship. There was an odd indentation in the center of the room; it was shaped as a rectangle.

Ultimecia floated down towards the two of them, Squall stepping in front of Rinoa slightly, the latter readying her pinwheel. The sorceress just laughed.

"Only two of you?"

The ground began to shake and Squall immediately cast a protect on himself and Rinoa, thinking it might be a quake. But instead they watched as a metal cell descended upon them, fitting into the indented floor. The doors opened and Aerith, Sora, and Kairi came out. Ultimecia looked startled; Squall stepped towards her and held out his gunblade. The fight began.

Rinoa cast protective spells on everyone before attacking Ultimecia with her strongest magic, while Squall, Aerith, Sora, and Kairi all attacked with their weapons. The sorceress was tricky to beat, but she was also more confident than she should have been and the fight was over soon, ending with Ultimecia sprawled out on the ground, beaten.

"So…you SeeDs have conquered me…" she wheezed. "There are more difficult enemies for you to face, chosen one," she said to Aerith, cackling even as she was dying. "But you know nothing of our true plans…" With that, the sorceress faded away into the final oblivion.

------------------------

It hadn't taken them long to find the control panel that could land the ship; Squall was a computer genius. The other SeeDs had welcomed them back with joy, bestowing some medals on them. Sora was proudly showing them off.

Rinoa came running up to wish them goodbye. She gave each a hug and asked Aerith, "Have you seen Squall anywhere? I can't find him at all. Even in the Secret Place at the training center." She fingered the Griever around her neck when suddenly it began to glow.

Aerith felt the Bloomstaff vibrate strongly in her hand as, much to everyone's amazement, Squall's ring rose into the air, fazing through Rinoa's chain.

It rose into the air, and as Aerith's arm rose, pointing her staff towards it, translucent petals blooming around the ring, creating a light blue flower with Griever at the center.

At the end of the staff a beam of light shot out into the center of the flower, and Aerith heard a faint locking noise, as though a door had closed. The petals closed as well and the ring wafted back down into Rinoa's outstretched palm, light as a feather. Rinoa closed her hand around it.

"I need to find him, and return this," she said passionately. "If it can do something like that, I don't know if I'm the one he meant to give it to."

"He gave it to you?" Kairi asked. Rinoa nodded her head in answer. "Then you're the one who should have it," the redhead told her.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him at all?" Rinoa asked again.

Aerith shook her head. "I'm sure you'll find him," she reassured. Rinoa nodded and drifted away to search more. Aerith turned to Sora and Kairi.

"Let's go," she said. "What world is next?"

Voila! This chapter was a bit longer…it's hard to try and make a shorter story out of a Final Fantasy plot. (**Final Fantasy characters belong to Squaresoft, and so does the whole plot of my story- I've just twisted it a little)**. And sorry for anyone who doesn't like Rinoa, I'm someone who actually does, haha. Thank you for taking the time to read it! Some of the Disney worlds will still be in here, as there are key plot things in a few, but the annoying ones (such as Alice in Wonderland) I have replaced with different sort of worlds . The next world? I'm sure you gamers know. And PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if it's good, or lame, or whatever. Criticism helps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Squaresoft and Disney own everything**

Blossom Hearts-Chapter 4

"Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face, your smile  
To be with you wherever you are" -Tracy Chapman

After another quick Gummi ride, the trio arrived in a new world, very different from Balamb. They went through the tall doors, decorated with lightning bolts and clouds, and into an open plaza where two massive bronze statues pointed swords to the sky. There were odd posters on the wall, advertising some sort of tournament. Aerith led Sora and Kairi across the plaza and through the doors at the opposite end.

There was a small, odd goat man grumbling to himself, hanging another sign about the tournament. Without even turning around, the strange animal thing began to talk. "Good timing! Gimme a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there, I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

"Um…" Sora tried to say something, but in the end shrugged and walked over to the stone pedestal. Aerith followed, and she watched as Sora tried to move it. He grunted with effort and ended up collapsed on the floor, panting. Aerith went and tried, also unsuccessfully, to move the sturdy rock. Kairi shook her head at both of them.

"It's way too heavy!" Sora complained loudly. Aerith nodded in agreement. The boulder had weighed a ton. Maybe even more.

"Too heavy! Since when have you been such a little-" the goat-man turned around and stopped his tirade. "Wrong guy," he said. "Who are _you_, and why are you here? This here's the world famous Olympus Coliseum- heroes only. And I got my hands full preparing for the games, so run along, pip-squeaks." In return, he only got blank stares.

"What's the matter, never seen a satyr before?"

Aerith hurriedly gave a quick, polite head bob. "I'm so sorry I have never seen a sa-satyr before in my life but I hope you aren't offended-"

"Polite little wimps, aren't ya?" he countered.

"Hey!" Kairi complained. "We've fought quite a few monsters. I think you're being a bit judgmental."

"Yeah!" Sora added.

The satyr rolled his eyes. "Name's Phil, and I could move that little pebble over there. Psh- 'heavy'…if you can't even move this…" then Phil commenced pushing the solid pedestal. "You can't call yourself-"The trio watched, smirking, as the satyr huffed and pushed and finally collapsed on the ground, similar to what Sora had done. "A hero."

"Go on," Sora said with a grin.

Phil got up and strutted away, glaring. "Okay, so it takes a little more than brawn. What the hey, let's see what you can do."

Aerith, Sora, and Kairi followed Phil into the arena. An obstacle course was set up, riddled with large barrels and Thorn dummies.

"This," Phil announced, "is the training course. Now, let's see…redhead, show me what you got."

Kairi nodded, jogging into the arena. "You have thirty second!" Phil called. "Just break as many barrels as you can! Ready…GO!"

Kairi ran forward, quick and light on her feet, swiping away two barrels in the first five seconds with her keyblade. She leapt up onto the new platform and quickly swung her weapon in a wide arc, taking out an impressive number of barrels in a short amount of time. Aerith noticed Phil's approving nod at this move. She turned back to the arena, where Kairi had now flipped backwards to swiftly break a Thorn dummy she had missed. In the remaining ten seconds, she used a fire spell, shooting it towards the final far away barrel, finishing her trial with a casual brushing of her pink zipper covered dress.

Sora clapped loudly and Aerith gave a friendly cheer. Phil nodded. "That was impressive kid," he said. "You got talent. Next…funny boy." He pointed Sora towards another course, with a more complex set of twists and turns and barrels all around. "You think you can take that one?"

Sora nodded, switching from happy to determined in the blink of an eye. When Phil gave the signal, he shot forward, with less finesse or elegance than Kairi had, and simply hacked away at all the barrels, running through the course systematically. For a final move, though, he left one barrel in the middle of the course and as the time was coming to a close, he threw his keyblade towards it, the weapon catching the sun as it twirled. His keyblade connected solidly with the barrel, blowing it to bits. Aerith and Kairi whistled at him as he spun his keyblade, grinning.

"More direct than the girl's, but sometimes you need that," Phil said. "Good job."

Aerith stepped forward. "My turn?" she inquired. As though on cue, the Bloomstaff appeared in her hand, ready for action.

Phil nodded, turning back towards the arenas. But suddenly several spheres of darkness appeared all around and Thorns poured forth from them. "You can fight them!" Phil yelled, running to a safer place.

Aerith ran forward, Sora and Kairi at her back, and hacked through the small crowd of Thorns. In a short few minutes the surprise ambush had been taken care of. The three of them turned and watched as the satyr came out of hiding.

"We're headed for the games!" Sora said cheerfully.

But Phil shook his head. "Two words: you guys ain't heroes."

"That's four words," Kairi replied.

"Well look who can count," Phil shot back.

"Come on, Phil," Aerith begged, "Please?" She even blinked her emerald eyes and made a pouty face, but the satyr just shook them off.

"Oh well. Come on guys." The flower girl led her companions out of the lobby. "What world is next-"

"Stubborn old goat, wouldn't ya say?" Before them stood a tall blue skinned person with flames for hair, dressed in a dark tunic. He seemed unlike a being of the world, even though he was living in it. Aerith gave him a curious but wary look.

"Who are you?" asked Kairi, direct as always. The flamehead simply waved a casual arm.

"Whoa, hold on there girly. Lemme guess- you want to enter the games," he said smoothly, turning his attention back to Aerith. He reached out and placed an arm around Sora's shoulder. "Get a load of this, kid." Out of nowhere, the mysterious being produced a small slip of paper.

"A pass!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yep, it's all yours." With flourish, he handed the pass over to Aerith. "I'm pullin' for you, little flower girl."

-----------------------------

"How on earth did you get one of those?" Phil screeched.

"Doesn't matter," Kairi replied. "Can we enter the games now?"

"Well…I guess so. We start with the preliminaries. Ready for 'em?"

"Yeah, of course!" Sora said proudly. Aerith and Kairi giggled.

"Let's get to it!" Aerith went into the arena.

"Some real weirdos signed up for the games, like those things you fought earlier," Phil said. "Watch yourself."

The three entered the battle arena, where they were faced by many groups of Thorns. After five matches, all three were panting, but they had won. Some of the other contestants milling about clapped.

"You guys aren't bad," Phil complemented, walking up. Aerith nodded her head in thanks. "But…not heroes yet. You gotta learn the hard way."

"Just like I did," finished a new voice. A muscular man with light hair, dressed in very Greek attire, walked over and joined the group with another woman with dark brown hair, wearing a form-fitting violet dress.

"Herc! You're back," Phil exclaimed. "And nice to see you too, Megara."

"Likewise, goat boy."

Aerith, Sora, and Kairi stepped forward and Hercules and Megara introduced themselves.

"How did you get to be a hero?" Sora asked as he shook hands with the son of Zeus. But Hercules only smiled at Meg and replied cryptically, "The hard way." Sora sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

Aerith turned, laughing, and almost collided with another contestant. "Oh, sorry…" Her words died as the person walked by.

A girl, only a few years older than Aerith, wearing very revealing shorts and a white tank top with part of it cut out. She walked by and the lavender half-skirt she wore swished. The low-slung holster had two shiny pistols in it, and a ponytail in the back of her head was down to her waist.

She glared at Aerith with two different colored eyes, flipped brown hair floating with the movement. Aerith watched her leave. A frown did not suit this girl.

"She'll be a tough one to beat," Phil commented.

"I think her name's Yuna. That's what it said on the contestant list," Meg added. "Who knows, maybe you'll end up fighting her."

"I don't much care for fighting girls," Sora said.

"Why don't we just get back to winning the preliminaries," Kairi said conclusively.

---------------------

"That little lady is your next opponent, okay? Don't blow it. Take her out." Hades jabbed a finger towards Aerith, swinging her staff beyond the grate. Yuna lazily turned her head and eyed her boss.

"The great god of the underworld is afraid of her?" she questioned, hands at her hips. One alert finger ran over the smooth handle of her pistol. She didn't want to trust Hades. "All my contract says is-"

"You think I don't know!" Hades' hair turned to orange flames. "I wrote it! I know it says you're only required to capture Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that flower girl to get to him. Come on!" Yuna kept her indifferent face on and Hades gave a frustrated noise. "Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" He added some punches and jabs to punctuate the speech. "This Aerith lady will mess up the plan if you don't get her first." He leaned down to her eye level. "I won't help you find him if you don't do this."

Yuna narrowed her eyes. "I don't like your plan. It sucks." She stalked off to take her place in the arena.

Hades chuckled. "Stiffer than the stiff back home. And catty to boot. Still, a sucker like her was hard to come by…" As he walked off laughing, three low growls sounded from the darkness behind him.

---------------------

Aerith checked the board one more time as she and her companions waited for the next fight. She would be up against Yuna. The fight would be interesting…how would the Bloomstaff block a bullet?

She looked over at Hercules and Megara, standing in a corner of the lobby chuckling quietly to one another. They were cute. For a demi-god, Hercules was incredibly shy and uncertain. In contrast to the bold Meg, cute was the only word to describe it.

Sora, in his boredom, had started juggling their potions to entertain Kairi. She laughed at him and told him to stop. A horn sounded, and Aerith tapped their shoulders.

"It's our time," she said.

--------------------

In the empty arena, Yuna stood and waited for her opponent. Kidnap Hercules and the rest would come for her. She shut her eyes, thinking back to happier days. Her hand slowly made its way to her mouth.

She whistled.

Aerith, Sora, and Kairi all watched her with curiosity. Yuna scowled at them and took her pistols out, spinning them around her fingers. Without a word, she attacked.

Aerith barely dodged the first speedy assault and rounded with a swing of her staff that was blocked by a bare arm. Yuna grunted as the two connected, but continued with a kick to Sora and a punch aimed at Kairi. Kairi sidestepped it and whacked the girl on the back with the flat side of her keyblade. Sora received most of the kick and went sailing clear across the arena. Yuna took careless aim and fired after him. It made the fight convincing, even if she wasn't shooting to kill. Hades wouldn't know the difference.

Aerith charged, clicking open the spikes on her staff, determination in her face. For a second Yuna looked alarmed, but she pulled out two arm claws quickly and blocked the attack, arms crossed over her face. She slashed out at Aerith, catching her cheek and making her stumble. Kairi started bombarding her with magic, wearing down the gunner. Yuna finally cast her own spell. White, powerful magic spheres surrounded Kairi and came together, blasting her unconscious. Sora, angry, slashed at her, gaining the advantage quickly. But there was a false move and Yuna punched him in the stomach, flipping overhead and shooting at him too. Aerith slid and held up her Bloomstaff, spinning it quickly to block the bullets.

Both girls were panting and sweaty by now, and they both paused, eyeing each other and circling. Yuna aimed her gun.

"Why?" Aerith asked suddenly. The question had been swirling inside of her ever since she saw the out of place frown, the aloof sadness in Yuna. The gunner paused, wavering.

"You aren't the one I'm after," she said, setting the gun back in its holster. "I forfeit this match." She bowed quickly. "Thank you."

Before Aerith could say something, a loud growl came from behind her. She felt three hot puffs on the back of her neck before she turned around to see a big black three-headed dog. She shrieked and started running when the dog took one big step and crushed Yuna.

"Yuna!" Aerith yelled. She ran towards the fallen shooter, taking out her Bloomstaff to strike at the beast's legs. Sora had lifted Kairi and was running towards Aerith. Hercules and Megara were behind him.

"You guys get out of here!" Hercules yelled. "Meg, grab Yuna!" Together, Aerith and Megara lifted the gunner and fled from the stadium, leaving Hercules to fend off the giant dog.

------------------

Phil breathed a sigh of relief as the five came running out. Sora set Kairi steady on her own feet and turned to go back into the Coliseum, Aerith right behind him.

"Wait," Megara pleaded. "That was Cerberus, guardian of the Underworld. You guys aren't serious?"

The two nodded, and Kairi came to stand beside them as well. No one saw as Yuna quietly left the lobby. Phil shook his head.

"Herc can handle the big dogs," he argued. "But you guys just ain't ready yet."

"Aren't you worried about him?" Aerith asked Megara, ignoring Phil's demeaning comment. The girl in purple looked away, uncertain, and nodded.

"Wonder Boy can handle him…I think…"

Sora gave Phil a brave look. "We're going in to help," he said.

"It's up to you whether or not we're hero material," Kairi finished. With that the three returned to the arena.

Aerith's eyes flashed in anticipation of the battle. Hercules had just punched Cerberus square in one of his faces. The massive dog recoiled and lashed out with his claws, catching the son of Zeus in the shoulder. Aerith ran forward and struck that paw with the Bloomstaff. Cerberus now had four opponents to deal with.

The dog went down quickly with the odds in favor of the good guys. When the beast finally fell, Hercules rested his arms on his legs and chuckled. "That was a tough one," he panted. "Haven't had a good match in awhile."

"We wore him down for ya," Sora countered cheerfully. Aerith and Kairi giggled, but suddenly there was a burst of smoke and flame. Hades had arrived.

"I hate to break up the little victory party," he said facetiously, "but I have things to do." With a quick laugh, he waved his arm, and a circle of flame surrounded Hercules in the blink of an eye. Another wave, and the demi-god was trapped in there with several strong Thorns. "People to kidnap, and," now looking back at Aerith's group, "people to kill…"

The trio assumed a battle stance and charged at the god of death. Out of his arms spurted flames, singing the bottom of Aerith's braid and the hem of her dress. Kairi was stomping out the sparks that had landed on her shoe, but Sora had avoided the flames altogether and gave Hades a solid blow, cutting into his shoulder. Aerith shot a quick blizzard spell, but Kairi was the main mage and bombarded Hades with magic, while deftly leaping through flames. Aerith and Sora repeatedly beat Hades with their blades, and after a long battle Hades hunched over in defeat. But he began to laugh.

"It's not important!" he boasted, drifting back into smoke. "Gods are invincible, right kids? Besides, I have what I need."

The three watched him disappear, puzzled, until Megara and Phil ran in. "Where's Hercules?" Meg demanded, searching wildly. Aerith's face fell as she realized what Hades meant. Hercules was gone.

Sora hit his keyblade against the ground.

"He's gone, just like Squall…" Kairi murmured. "What are they being used for?"

"We'll find him, Megara," Aerith promised. "We'll travel other worlds and we'll find him."

Megara nodded, coming close to tears. She noticed something on the ground and ran past them, scooping it up into her hands. "His medallion."

The lightning bolt crest glinted in the sun, and before their eyes began to shine brightly. The Bloomstaff vibrated in Aerith's hand, and she held it out towards the medal. The light blue translucent petals, like in the world before, bloomed all around the item. A beam of light shot forth from the Bloomstaff and Aerith heard the familiar locking noise. She nodded, turning back to Phil. "We'll find him."

-----------------

As they left the lobby and made their way across the open plaza, Aerith came to Yuna, sitting silently on the steps. She slowed her steps, approaching with caution. "Hey…"

Yuna glanced up and went back to her work- polishing the already shiny pistol. "Hey."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Aerith watched as Sora and Kairi wandered away to look at the tournament stats. She sat down beside the gunner, who only raised her eyebrows at the company. "Why did you go along with him anyway?" Aerith asked, keeping her voice light.

Yuna sighed. "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help."

Aerith gave her a sad gaze. "I'm sorry," she replied sincerely. But Yuna continued as though she hadn't said anything.

"I tried to exploit the power of darkness," she whispered. She stood up. "I fell into it, and I couldn't find the light…"

Aerith stood too, brushing of her dress. "You'll find it," she reassured, laying a hand on Yuna's shoulder. The flower girl stared down at her feet briefly, and then looked back up at Yuna with her emerald eyes. "I'm searching too…"

For the first time Yuna smiled. "For your light? Don't lose sight of it. And on your journey- the people you see, or the dreams that fade…never forget them."

Aerith nodded, absorbing the wisdom. "Who are you looking for?" she called as Yuna walked away. The gunner looked over her shoulder and chuckled softly.

"You wouldn't know. Don't worry…this is my journey to take."

"I hope to see you again!" Aerith yelled in earnest. "Maybe for a rematch?"

Yuna turned once more. "We'll meet again, Aerith. But as for the rematch…I'll pass."

Aerith gave Yuna a quick bow, laughing slightly. She motioned to Sora and Kairi, and the three of them exited Mount Olympus, eager to move on to the next world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter took a little while- the year's ending; I'll have exams very soon to study for! But after that…ahhh…summer. Next chapter will be up whenever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blossom Hearts- Chapter Five**

The Gummi Ship ride was long and boring when there was nothing to do. Aerith sat, watching as Sora and Kairi communicated through the headphones, pressing various Technicolor buttons and steering. The steering part- what Kairi was doing- looked easy.

"May I try steering?" Aerith asked politely.

Kairi didn't look back as she talked. "This is a bit of a difficult stretch. Maybe later, okay?" A world approached from the side. Aerith plastered herself against the window, looking at the foreign place.

"Kairi, Sora, let's land!" Aerith exclaimed. Kairi looked over warily, only slowing down slightly.

"King Riku might be down there, Kai," Sora said thoughtfully.

"And Cloud and Tifa," Aerith added.

"It just seems like an unnecessary stop for the King…" Kairi murmured. "I think we should move on." Aerith frowned.

"I need to find my friends too, you know," she grumbled.

Kairi flushed and looked away. "Okay then, we can land-"

The minute the words left her lips, Aerith reached over and pressed a yellow button that said LAND in bold letters on it.

"Aerith, you're not supposed to press that yet!"

------------------------

She crashed through a roof and landed on a hard floor, narrowly missing a broken globe. "Oh my head," Aerith moaned. She stood slowly, brushing herself off. "Sora?" she called. "Kairi?"

Suddenly, she was flung against a wall as a roar filled her ears. Before Aerith had even known what was going on, she summoned the Bloomstaff and faced her enemy. It was a leopard, growling and pacing in front of her, eyeing the flower girl as though she were his next meal. "I don't taste very good," Aerith said, twirling her staff. She struck the giant cat swiftly before the animal knew what was coming.

Or at least, that was what she had planned on doing. As she swung, the leopard jumped her, and, slashing, tried to rip her to shreds. Aerith barely blocked it with the Bloomstaff, and was pushed back again into the center of the house's floor. The leopard leapt again, and Aerith covered her eyes.

The only thing she heard was a yelping noise, and a grunt, and then the patter of paws against wood. She lowered her arm to seea man. He had long hair and wore nothing more than a brown loincloth. It was kind of odd. But he had saved her.

"Sabor, danger," the man grunted. He walked in a circle on his fists, like a gorilla would. Aerith rose from the ground.

"Um…thank you," she said, bewildered by the ape-man.

"Thank you," the man repeated, testing the words on his tongue.

Aerith cocked her head in confusion. "Huh?" The ape-man just stared at her. Aerith began to pace around, looking out the windows to see a vast porch, and beyond that, trees. "Uh, what is this place?" she inquired awkwardly.

"This place, this place," the odd man answered.

"Okay…" Aerith replied. Vague answer. "Where did the others go?" A blank stare. "I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?" she pleaded. _Please understand_…

"Hmm."

"Friends?"

"Friends!" the ape-man finally said.

Aerith grinned and let out an excited noise. "Right, my friends! There are two of them. The pretty redhead is Kairi, and the loud one is So-" She paused. Those two only wanted to look for their King. But she was looking for two other friends. "I'm looking for my friends," she repeated, "Cloud and Tifa."

"Look for Cloud, friends?" the man repeated.

"Right!" Aerith was getting excited.

"Tifa, friends?"

Aerith was about to exclaim again when she looked beyond where the man was hunched. Standing in a ray of sunshine was Cloud. He looked at her with that small grin on his face, peaceful. Aerith's emerald eyes widened and she stepped past the man, walking very slowly towards Cloud. But he simply swung his sword at empty air, tilted his head at her, and walked away. And disappeared. He was only a brief hallucination.

The man scampered in front of Aerith again. "Friends here," he said.

"Really!" Aerith yelled, jumping. "Take me to them, please!"

The ape-man looked at her and made odd noises, like those of an ape. "Ooh-ee-oo-oo-ah."

Aerith stared blankly.

"Ooh-ee-oo-oo-ah. Friends here," the man said, as though it explained everything.

"Not sure I understand," Aerith replied, "But just take me to Cloud and Tifa!"

"Tarzan go," the man said, pointing at himself.

"And I'm Aerith!" the flower girl replied cheerfully. "Tarzan go, Aerith…go go?"

--------------------

"Kairi, do you think Aerith's okay?" asked Sora, running to catch up to the redhead.

Kairi shook her head. "I don't know," she said. She looked up at him. "Sora, I shouldn't have called this an unnecessary stop…do you think she's mad at me?"

Sora gave her an affectionate rub on the head, causing Kairi to grin up at him. He looked past her and his eyes widened. "Look!"

A gorilla was watching them. When the two noticed it, the young animal scurried away, leaving behind something in the grass. Sora ran forward and picked it up.

"Look, Kai," he breathed. In his hand was a key chain, shaped like a crown. It was similar to the one around Sora's neck, except that this one was gold. It glittered promisingly in the sun.

"He was here!" Kairi exclaimed.

There suddenly was a sound of something marching through the tall brush towards them. Sora took out his Keyblade and stood in front of Kairi, as the redhead took out her own blade as well, when a hunter came out. He was dressed in yellow from head to toe, and wore a classic safari hat. The gun he carried was pointed at them. He lowered it slowly.

"Well," the hunter drawled, "What have we here?"

------------------

They had come to a small camp, filled with crates and unfinished experiments scattered across tables. Aerith followed Tarzan to a big yellow tent in the center, walking into the cooler shade.

There was a young woman bustling about inside, recording in a notebook and flitting back and forth, brown hair pulled back in a messy bun. She wore a white tank top and a burgundy colored skirt. When she noticed them entering the tent, her face brightened.

"Jane!" Tarzan said.

"Hello," Jane said to Aerith, in a British accent. "Tarzan, who is this?"

"Hi!" Aerith said. "I'm-"

"Oh, so you speak English," Jane interrupted. "Then you obviously aren't a relation to Tarzan…Are you here to study the gorillas too?" Before Aerith had a chance to answer, a new voice entered the tent.

"Highly doubtful," came a haughty voice. The hunter entered the tent with Sora and Kairi behind him.

"Sora!" Aerith rushed over to them. "Kairi!" She took both their arms, laughing, until she saw the nervous expression on Kairi's face. Aerith let her hands drop. "I'm sorry I crashed the Gummi ship, Kai," she said candidly.

"And I'm sorry for not thinking of your friends in our search," Kairi whispered in reply.

Aerith gave a breezy smile, feeling a little bad that she had been angry at them earlier. "Lighten up- you guys do have your own friend to find. And he's royalty."

"Trust me," Sora interjected, "He acts nothing like it. Slouches terribly, ya know."

"A circus of clowns," the hunter drawled from behind them. " Not much use for hunting gorillas." Primates seemed to be the only thing on his mind.

Jane sighed and waved a hand at him. " Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting. This is research!"

Clayton gave a small sneer and exited the tent. Jane turned back to them, dismissing Clayton's departure from her mind. She smiled kindly.

"The more the merrier," she said, "Make yourselves at home."

Sora turned to Aerith and held out the pendant. "Look, Aerith," he said. "This is Riku's. He might be here!"

"That's great!" Aerith jumped up and down with Sora. "And Tarzan said he knew my friends too…Tarzan?"

The man was looking curiously at them both.

"And what did Tarzan say?" asked Jane.

"He said Cloud, and Tifa, and one word I couldn't understand," Aerith replied.

"Well, Tarzan?"

But Tarzan just looked at them blankly. "Maybe if we saw some slides," Jane suggested.

Aerith settled down beside the slide projector in the middle of the tent and watched as several drawings were shown- men and women dancing, people riding old-fashioned bikes, bouquets of flowers. There was another of a castle that Aerith swore looked familiar to her, but she shrugged it off. The last photo, though, left her wondering.

It was a heart, covered in vines and flowers all over. The heart was the center of an even larger photo of a flower that was so intricate in detail and design Aerith gasped.

Blossom heart… 

"Aerith, you okay?" asked Sora, who seemed unfazed by the picture in front of him. Kairi was admiring it, but it didn't have quite the effect on her either. Aerith cleared her head and smiled serenely.

"I'm fine," she said. "So where are my friends, Tarzan?" she asked, turning to the crouching man. "Did this help you?"

Tarzan pointed to the flowery picture and repeated the unknown phrase. The smile on Aerith's face faded. How was that picture going to help her find them? "But I thought-"

"That just leaves one place!" Clayton interrupted, entering the tent once more. He leered down at Tarzan. "Young man, we've been in this place for some time now and have yet to encounter any of your gorilla friends." Then Clayton turned to Aerith. "As for you, young lady, I'd wager _your _friends are with the gorillas we haven't seen. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them!"

Jane reached for the hunter's shoulder. "Really, Mr. Clayton, Tarzan wouldn't hide-"

"Then take us there!" Clayton interrupted again. He pointed his finger at Tarzan. "Take us to the gorillas. GORILLAS!"

Tarzan scowled at Clayton and glanced over towards Aerith, Sora, and Kairi. He nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked gently.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak."

"Kerchak?" Jane pondered.

"He must be their leader," Clayton said with a wicked grin on his face. "Perfect…I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." He exited the tent with a small chuckle that made Aerith anxious. She turned back to look at Jane, who simply smiled in return, and then the group left the tent.

-----------------------

Sora gritted his teeth and swiped again at the pesky leopard. "This Sabor character is really bugging me," he muttered to Kairi. "I'd rather fight Thorns." Kairi nodded in return, keeping her eyes on the large cat.

Aerith and Tarzan were on either side of the animal and both attacked at the same time, causing it to run off.

Kairi made an annoyed 'psh' noise. "Scaredy cat."

Tarzan ran towards the jungle. "Follow," he said.

They arrived at a lagoon, filled with all sorts of vines and foliage. There were several hippos relaxing in the small body of water, much to Sora's amusement. He started hopping on their backs, chuckling to himself, letting out an excited yell when he found a treasure chest on the far side. Aerith shook her head at him and turned to see Tarzan already beginning to climb a large vine.

"Come on, Sora," Kairi called. "He belongs in a jungle," she muttered to Aerith, who giggled in return.

"Maybe the castle doesn't quite do it for him," she teased back.

Kairi became a bit wistful as she climbed. "No, the castle is beautiful," she answered.

They clumsily made it to the treetops, completely opposite of Tarzan's branch surfing. When they had finally hoisted themselves up onto the leafy ground, he stared at their lack of ability. And then he turned, and behind him the trio saw a group of gorillas, the largest one staring them down proudly.

"Kerchak, listen to me," Tarzan pleaded. "I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them," he said.

Aerith opened her mouth to ask a question-What on earth were they saying? Where were Cloud and Tifa? -but was silenced by a look from Kairi. Tarzan continued his request.

"You see, I want to help them because…they need us."

But the gorilla, now known as Kerchak, said nothing, standing silent and austere.

"I'm not understanding what they're saying," Sora whispered to the two girls. They nodded in agreement.

"Kerchak," Tarzan appealed. The gorilla looked away into the distance, distracted. "Kerchak…" The gorillas walked away and Tarzan fell silent.

"He seemed distracted," Sora said thoughtfully.

"Was he looking towards the tree house?" Kairi pondered aloud.

Suddenly Tarzan took off running in the same direction that Kerchak had looked to. Aerith gave a start and stumbled after him, Sora and Kairi behind her.

They ran through various trees, clumsily surfing vines, until finally they were out of the jungle woods, on a path leading to the tree house that Aerith had crashed through earlier that day. It seemed like ages ago that it had happened. The four of them approached the tree house.

As they winded around the extensive porch, Kairi saw Clayton, sitting still and aiming a rifle. Through a broken window she saw the gorilla from earlier, spinning a globe, unaware. She ran forward and let loose an ear piercing shriek.

Clayton's shot missed and he cursed, slamming a fist against the ground. The gorilla scampered off.

"What's the big idea?" Kairi glared at him, violet eyes burning. She turned and saw the gorillas watching her from a window on the second floor. Tarzan leapt forward.

"Kerchak," he cried, "Please!" But his plea was unheard, and the gorillas left in silence. With them gone, Tarzan turned back to Clayton, who sat on the hard wood floor with a nervous look in his face, similar to that of a captured criminal.

"You don't understand," he stammered. "I was only trying to-ah- a snake slithered by, you see, and…"

The excuse fell on deaf ears.

----------------------

"How could you _do_ such a thing!" Jane's arms swung in finite points and jabs, displaying her anger. Clayton winced, scowling at her.

"Now as I told you, Miss Porter," he replied smoothly, "I was not aiming for the gorilla."

The excuse yet again was unheard and ignored. Jane stuck her chin out and placed her hands on her hips. "You are not to go near the gorillas again!"

"All because of one mishap?" Clayton demanded. His question was met with five pairs of furious eyes. The hunter's face flushed and he turned angrily to walk out of the tent.

"Blasted gorillas," he snarled. "I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow, mark my words." He fumbled for his pipe, frustration etched in every movement. When it was finally brought to his mouth, a rustling noise made the hunter pause and look around warily.

--------------------

The gunshot was muffled for the people inside the tent, but they could tell that it was close by. Aerith was the first to jump up and run outside the tent. Dancing around the campsite were very familiar looking monsters.

"Thorns!" They pranced around a helpless gorilla. Sora and Kairi summoned their keyblades as the Bloomstaff came to Aerith's hand. The three charged with Tarzan.

Kairi shot several groups of blizzard at the Thorns, distracting them while Sora and Aerith ran forward. Aerith clicked the sharp points on her staff out and spun it in a wide circle as Sora defended the gorilla. Tarzan stabbed several with his spear as Kairi defeated the final Thorn with a sharp slash from her keyblade. After the battle several other gorillas emerged from the bamboo stalks.

Aerith stepped forward slowly, letting her staff rest against the ground, clicking the spikes back in. One of the gorillas stepped forward and presented a small gift- a bangle. Aerith placed it on her wrist and immediately felt a little bit more protected. She nodded her head in thanks.

The four continued through the jungle world, battling many Thorns and saving even more gorillas until finally, they had gone full circle and arrived back at the campsite, where Jane awaited their return.

Aerith and Sora flopped onto the chair, fighting for space. Kairi perched on a small stool in the corner and let out a breath. Tarzan ran forward to greet Jane.

"Whew," Aerith said, between Sora's poking, "That was a ton of Thorns."

"And there are probably even more out there too," Kairi added.

"I do hope Mr. Clayton is alright…" Jane sighed.

The conversation was interrupted by a sharp and loud gunshot that made Sora jump two feet into the air. Aerith and Kairi ran forward out of the tent, Tarzan close on their heels and Sora right behind.

-----------------------

The group ran quickly towards the noise, which had come from the direction of the bamboo thicket. There were no Thorns around and the place was eerily silent.

Sora ran towards the center where, on a large rock, laid Clayton's pipe.

"Clayton?" Aerith called out anxiously. Tarzan remained silent and wary.

Kairi walked forward, turning in a circle to look all about. "I don't know about this…"

Sora turned around to reassure her when Sabor leapt out of the brush and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey!" Aerith summoned the Bloomstaff and leapt into the air, slashing her weapon against the side of the leopard. With a sharp yelp Sabor relinquished his prize.

"Are you alright?" yelled Kairi. Sora grimaced, rubbing a shoulder, but he clenched his fist and his keyblade appeared quickly. Kairi ran forward, performing a series of complex flips, and swiped at Sabor.

The leopard was speedy and all Kairi connected with was the hard ground. Tarzan charged, spinning his spear through the air, but also missed his target. Aerith had been knocked back by a back swung paw and was brushing herself off hastily, looking for a potion to give to Sora.

The leopard charged towards the spikey brunette and Sora steadied himself, jumping out of the way at the last moment and slashing Sabor across the back. The large cat yowled in pain, and Kairi took the opportunity to cast a fire spell on the leopard. Aerith, after giving Sora a potion, ran forward and hit Sabor solidly between the ears, ending the fight.

The leopard swayed, and fell. As the trio cheered, Tarzan gazed back in the direction of the campsite, not quite at ease.

----------------------

Jane looked up, startled, as the gorilla burst into the tent and tackled her, shaking with fear. A shadow darkened the tent and Jane looked up with terror in her eyes. She held the gorilla closer and hoped that someone would save them.

---------------------------

Sora and Kairi looked all around the tent as Tarzan sniffed around, making Sora laugh behind his hand.

"Aerith," Kairi called back, "Do you see Jane around the campsite at all? She shouldn't be outside with the Thorns running around."

Aerith entered the tent and noticed first Tarzan's dark look. "What's wrong, Tarzan? And no, Jane's not out there."

"Something coming," Tarzan said in his broken speech. " Jane, danger. Jane near…near tree house."

"Let's go then," Kairi replied.

---------------------------

They climbed in the direction of the tree house, finally coming to a dark area where many flowers grew and branches hung all around. The ground was carpeted with leaves and vines. The four heard a yell.

"Tarzan!"

Jane and a small gorilla were trapped in a prison of vines, huddled together. She pointed to a big, black fruit that had attached itself to the trunk of a tree. "Destroy it!" Jane yelled.

In no time Aerith had the Bloomstaff out and was pounding away at the odd fruit. Thorns immediately started to appear and Sora and Kairi protected her as she concentrated on annihilating it. Tarzan was trying in vain to break the vines that held in Jane and the gorilla.

"Tarzan, that's protecting them for now!" cried Kairi. She was cornered against a thick patch of branches, fighting off three particularly annoying Thorns. Tarzan stopped and charged over, defeating the three Thorns with one sharp spin of his spear.

Meanwhile, Aerith had burst the fruit in several places, but was beginning to get outnumbered by the Thorns trying to stop her. Sora, thinking quickly, cast a massive fire spell, destroying both the fruit and several of the pesky creatures.

The vines holding Jane captive dissolved in a puff of dark purple smoke and she smiled, letting the gorilla loosen from her hold. "Thank you all," she said gratefully. Sora gave her a thumbs up, grinning.

"Jane, do you remember what happened?" asked Aerith, leaning down.

"Not much," Jane admitted. "I remember Clayton coming to the tent and…that's all."

"Clayton?" Kairi repeated.

"Gorillas trapped," Tarzan said. "Terk ran." He pointed to the small gorilla looking up at Sora.

"Uh, hello Terk," Sora said cautiously.

"We must help the gorillas," Jane said passionately. Aerith nodded and led her group away, back towards where they had fought Sabor.

--------------------------

The open spot among the bamboo was oddly empty of any Thorns, and the four crossed it cautiously. They passed through and came to the Cliffs, where all the Thorns had gathered…and Clayton with them, surrounding the gorillas.

"No!" cried Aerith, stopping the hunter momentarily. There was something off about Clayton's gaze and Aerith quickly summoned her Bloomstaff.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan exclaimed with much alarm. He repeated the odd word he had spoken when Aerith first met him. "Not Clayton!"

Sora and Kairi ran forward first, taking out some weaker Thorns. Clayton shot at them with his rifle, grazing Kairi's cheek with a bullet. Sora threw his keyblade back at the hunter, knocking him off his feet.

Aerith took the opportunity to charge and slash at Clayton while Tarzan led the gorillas away. The odds were very much against Clayton, and the three fighters easily defeated him.

Clayton backed away, holding a hurt shoulder. Aerith lowered her staff, thinking the fight was over, when suddenly he started to float upwards.

Sora exclaimed with surprise as an invisible being swatted him a few feet away onto his rear. Tarzan tried a more direct approach, charging straight at whatever it was, but he was thrown back several feet behind Aerith.

If she squinted hard, Aerith could see the warped transparency around the invisible thing. She clicked the spikes on her staff out and swung, connecting with the thing's foot. Kairi blasted magic at the creature, tossing a potion to Sora as Aerith paused to cast healing magic on Tarzan.

After endless pounding, and much dodging of Clayton's rifle, the invisibility wore off to reveal a gigantic iguana-like Thorn. Aerith slashed it across the heart and leapt away, avoiding its fall.

Clayton was not s fortunate. With a well-aimed kick, Sora had knocked the hunter to the ground…right beneath the falling Thorn monster. They watched as a transparent blossom floated up and away from the defeated ones.

Tarzan turned as the pack of gorillas walked forward. Without saying a word, Kerchak nodded and picked up Sora, launching him onto a small platform behind a waterfall. The gorilla did the same with Aerith and Kairi, and Tarzan climbed up to follow, leading Jane as well.

Aerith entered the cavern behind the waterfall and gasped. The sound of the waterfall echoed behind her as she looked at the old tree in the back of the small room. The lighting was a soft and glowing blue.

Tarzan looked at Aerith. "Ooh-ee-oo-oo-ah."

"This is your home?" Aerith asked, perplexed. She looked around. "But that means…"

Jane entered behind her, marveling. "This place it beautiful!" she gushed.

Tarzan repeated the phrase to Aerith. "Friends there. See friends."

"Ah!" Jane snapped her fingers. "I've got it. It must mean heart. Friends in our hearts…"

"In the bloom in our heart?" Kairi murmured.

"Heart," Tarzan repeated awkwardly.

"Oh," Aerith said sadly. "So that's what he meant…"

"Friends same heart," Tarzan continued. " Clayton lose heart. No heart, no see friends."

Aerith nodded, looking at the ground. An ethereal blue butterfly, glowing slightly, danced in front of her vision. The Bloomstaff appeared in her hand and Aerith held it out.

Petals surrounded the butterfly that perched on the tree and the familiar beam of light entered, sealing the world. As the magic faded away, Kairi found a small Gummi piece on the floor. "It's not Riku's," she said, picking it up, " But it'll come in handy. Let's go see Cid."

"Time to go then," said Aerith, turning back to Sora and Kairi. "Thank you, Tarzan and Jane."

The gorilla Terk looked up at Sora with an odd look. "I think someone has a new admirer," Jane quipped, laughing.

"Oh no," Sora said. "I'm taken." Kairi blushed and turned to leave, Aerith and Sora following behind.

-------------------------------

"What drew the Heartless to that world," drawled a voice. Maleficent stepped forward, her staff clacking against the stone ground. She waved a hand dismissively.

"The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it was a bit too tasty for his own good, I suppose." She chuckled softly and coldly.

A laugh echoed from the back. "The 'yellow canary' was chomped instead."

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." The voice came out of the shadows, revealing its owner to be Jafar. " But the girl is a problem," he said, addressing Maleficent. " She's sealed a bloom."

"Fear not," Maleficent replied coolly. "It will take her ages to find the rest. And she remains blissfully unaware of our other plan…" The witch waved a hand in front of her, making a sphere project onto the stone table the villains were gathered around.

"Yes, the Princes."

Inside the glowing sphere, and image of Squall appeared. The Squall slashed at invisible enemies with his gun blade as Maleficent chuckled. The picture changed into Hercules, punching at an unseen barrier. Maleficent's chuckle became a laugh. "Valiant efforts…but they'll be getting nowhere. The other Princes will soon fall too, one by one…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, long chapter. It took awhile to update too- not much really happens in Tarzan's world. That plus end of the year stuff, and this great fic by furriusmurrius that I read in all my spare time…oh well. Next update is whenever. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Blossom Hearts- Chapter Six**

Aerith led the group back through the gates of Traverse Town and straight to the Accessory Shop.

"Cid, Tidus, we found some-" Aerith's comment was cut short when she realized no one was in there.

Sora peeked underneath the counter. "Wonder where they went."

Kairi noticed something on the ceiling and started leaping, reaching for the object. Aerith watched in amusement, finally asking, "What are you doing?"

"There's a ladder up here," Kairi said between jumps.

Sora went over and bent down, lifting Kairi onto his shoulders. "That better?"

"Not quite…" Aerith leapt up onto the glass table and climbed on top of them both. Finally, the ladder lowered for them. An odd cat-like creature with a giant red pom-pom poked its head out from the hole in the ceiling.

"Kupos, what are you doing?"

Aerith screamed, startled, and the three collapsed back onto the floor. Sora stood first, brushing himself off and helping up the two girls. He climbed the ladder and reached out, poking the odd red ball that hung from the creature's forehead.It immediately recoiled, making an annoyed noise.

"Kupo! We moogles do NOT like it when people do that."

Aerith laughed. "We're looking for the owner of this shop, Cid. Or his apprentice Tidus, if you please."

The moogle nodded, still looking warily at Sora. "There's a secret waterway in the alley in the second district. Sometimes Tidus and Cid spar there. Have fun swimming, kupos."

"Thank you," Kairi said to the moogle. The three left and made their way to the Waterway.

----------------------

"Come on, kid, you can swing a little harder. It's not gonna hurt me."

"But you're getting so old!"

"Hey!"

Sora ran forward. "Hey Tidus, that was great! That spinning move was awesome."

Tidus lowered his blue sword and rubbed the back of his neck modestly. "Heh…thanks." Cid grunted and flung his spear aside.

"What do you guys need?" he asked.

Kairi and Aerith stepped forward, presenting the odd Gummi. "We found this when we…did something to Tarzan's world."

"What exactly did you do?"

"Well," Aerith began, "it's really odd. There seems to be an item- and this happened in Balamb too, and at the Coliseum- and this item glows, and then these petals grow out of it- I sound silly."

"No, keep going," Cid urged. "Lemme guess- your Bloomstaff reacts?"

"Yes!"

Cid crossed his arms, looking very serious. "Your weapon's real special. It seals the blooms at the centers of the world."

"Blooms?"

"Every world out there has a bloom, little lady," Cid said. " It's what's at the heart. There's probably one in this town too."

"Blossom Hearts…" Aerith murmured to herself.

"Yeah, you could call 'em that I guess," Cid continued. "It was in Edea's reports."

"What does it say?" Kairi asked.

"The Thorns are getting on account of those Blooms being open," Cid said with a bit more fervor. "Stupid Thorns…" He grumbled some other nastier words until Sora interrupted with a question of his own.

"What happens to a world once the Thorns are done with it?"

Tidus, who had been silent the whole time, mumbled the answer. "It disappears…and everyone in it disappears and is lost forever…"

"What!"

"That's why the Bloomstaff's so important, little lady," Cid finished, glancing over at the now departing Tidus. "So seal those Blooms."

There was a moment of silence until Kairi held out the Gummi once again. "And this?"

Cid examined the Gummi closely and started guffawing. "You guys don't even know the basics!" He started slapping his knee as he three of them stared. When Cid noticed this, he hastily straightened up and walked over to a wall of the waterway, where a medium sized box rested. "I'll fix your little ship with this Navigation Gummi," he said, "But in return you guys need to take this to the old storage house at the Third District." He handed the box off to Sora.

"Do we have to?" Sora asked. In return, Cid just smacked him on the back of the head.

"Where is it?" asked Aerith.

"There's important stuff in there," Cid said, "so the door's hidden in the back. It might take a bit to find. And then you'll need to use some fire magic to open it, okey doke? Oh yeah, and there's another small house right at the entrance- I'll be in there." With that, he left the keybladers and the chosen Bloomstaff wielder with the box.

Cid was about to swim through the gate when the ground shook, making him splash into the water, unleashing another string of curses. Sora almost dropped the box as Kairi fell down and Aerith tripped. Three loud knells sounded, startling everyone.

"The gizmo shop bell!" Cid exclaimed, emerging from the water as a soggy mess. "That's a little bit suspicious. Maybe check it out after you put away that box for me?"

--------------------------

"Maybe check that out after you put away that box for me?" Sora mimicked, in a high pitched voice. "Oh I forgot to mention- it weighs a ton and I only asked you because I'm fat and lazy and old and-"

"Oh here!" Kairi reached over and lifted the box from Sora's arms, attempting to carry it herself. "Oof…"

Sora just took the box right back again. "That's not yours to carry," he said cheerfully. "I'll stop complaining. So where's this old house?"

Aerith led them across the Third District, looking all around her for a door. She disappeared down a darker looking corner and called back, "Here it is!" She watched as the redhead poked Sora, in a feeble retalitation attempt,and rolled her emerald eyes at them. "Are you guys coming?"

Soranodded his head and rushed over with Kairi. The door was wooden and old, with a fading picture of flames on it. "Gee," Sora said sarcastically, "It would be so hard figuring out the magic to open it if Cid hadn't told us. Wait, I know- _ice._"

"Doof," Kairi muttered. "You're starting to sound more like His Majesty." She cast the fire spell on the door and it began to glow as it opened for the three of them.

They all stepped through the door to see a small cavern, barely lit. There was water surrounding a small island in the center. On the island rested an ancient stone house, which looked as if it had been untouched for centuries. "I guess that's the storage room," Aerith sighed. "Think you can get this box across those moving stepping stones?"

Sora nodded. "Hopefully there's nothing really breakable in it," he said. With some effort, the brunette tossed the box onto the first large platform and hopped after it. "Whoa!" He almost fell as the green mound moved back and forth, making him sway clumsily.

Sora finally found his footing and held out a helping hand to Aerith and Kairi, who leapt across with a bit more grace than Sora had. The group continued like this, throwing the box ahead of them and then jumping after it. Finally they made it to the main island.

Aerith ventured around the side and pulled back the cloth that served as a door, entering into the old house.

It was filled with many boxes of various sizes, junk from years gone by. Dust particles floated around, lightened by the beams that entered through the holes in the roof. It was old and musty and oddly enchanting. Aerith closed her eyes and breathed in the smell- it was like an old book.

_"There's something about this place…"_

Aerith opened her eyes with a gasp and saw Cloud, standing in front of her. "Are you real this time?" she whispered. Cloud continued as though he hadn't heard her.

_"Remember the secret place back home?" He looked over now, at her, through her, and gave a small smile. "This house reminds me of home."_

Aerith was confused as she reached out a hand. "Cloud?"

"Aerith?"

She opened her mouth to say more when the Cloud dissolved in front of her, and there was nothing more in the house than dust. Sora and Kairi eyed her with curiosity. "Are you alright, Aer?" asked Sora. "We've put the box away- time to check out that bell, I think."

Aerith shook her head to clear it. "I'm fine. Let's stop by Cid's first though." They left the empty house, Aerith last, the emerald-eyed girl taking glances over her shoulder in hopes for someone that wasn't ever there in the first place.

-------------------------

As soon as the door had shut, a Thorn popped up out of nowhere right in front of Aerith's face, making her fall backwards. The flower girl quickly had her Bloomstaff come, but she knew the Thorn would do some damage before she was ready-

"Hyah!" The Thorn was annihilated by a strong kick from…Tifa? Aerith jumped up in surprise, eyes wider than dinner plates.

Her long lost friend just swatted a stray piece of hair back over her shoulder and grinned. "There you are," she said casually. "What's going on?"

"TIFA!" Aerith put her staff away and jumped forward, enveloping Tifa in an enormous hug. When she had finished with that, Aerith started poking the fist fighter on the cheek repeatedly. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Cut that out, Aer," Tifa ordered, swatting at the finger. "And you better not be dreaming- it took ages to find you."

Aerith grinned. "Tifa!" she exclaimed happily. It felt incredible, just saying her name. Because saying it meant she wasn't gone like the rest of the island, and she wasn't a figment of imagination, and she was here and alright. Aerith started to giggle but was cut short by another thought. "Wait, Tiff, where's Cloud?"

"He's not with you?" Tifa eyed Sora and Kairi, who stood a little behind Aerith. Her dark ruby eyes flickered back to Aerith and she smiled. " Cloud's a big boy, he can take care of himself. He must have made it off the island." She laughed, spinning around happily. "We're finally free! And Cloud's probably looking for us right now, I'm sure of it!"

Aerith laughed, but there was a small part of her that was suspicious of Tifa's odd appearance. "Tifa, what have you been doing since-"

"Just leave it all to me, okay?" Tifa continued. " We'll all be together again soon…"

Another Thorn rose from the ground, unbeknownst to Tifa. Aerith immediately jumped over and slashed it. She turned around to Tifa's shocked face. "Maybe we'd be better off working together?" Aerith suggested quietly.

"Aerith?"

"I've been looking for you for so long, with Sora and Kairi's help," Aerith said, motioning back to the two.

Tifa calmed down a bit and looked over at the two keyblade wielders. "Where are they from?" she inquired cautiously.

Sora waved cheerfully. "We're from-"

"We searched so many places and worlds looking for you," Aerith interrupted.

Tifa gave her a level stare. "I never would have guessed," she murmured.

"And guess what?" Sora butted in again. "Aer's the chosen Bloomstaff girl!"

"This is a 'Bloomstaff'?"

Much to Aerith's surprise, her hand was empty, and the vined staff was now in Tifa's grasp. The dark haired girl held it up to examine it. "It's like those sticks we all played with back home," she finally said.

"Oh, you should give that back now," Aerith replied, reaching out for her weapon. _How on earth did Tifa get it?_ Tifa handed it back to her with a small chuckle, and Aerith relaxed once more.

"So you're coming with us, right? We need to find Cloud," she said cheerfully. "We've got this great ship, although I do wish it weren't such a harsh shade of red…just wait and see it!"

"Aerith," Kairi interrupted quietly, "I don't know if there's room…"

"What?"

"She left!" Sora cried suddenly. And he was right; the Third District was totally empty.

Aerith sighed heavily and then smiled. "At least she's alright! And who knows? Maybe," her voice grew a bit softer, as though she were wishing on one of the stars, "Maybe we'll find Cloud too…and then we'll all be together."

Kairi started running up the stairs. "Hey, here's the small house that Cid was talking about."

------------------------

"Hey Cid, your little box turned Sora's arms to jelly," Aerith called out as they opened the door. Tidus glanced down from his place atop a large crate and laughed.

"But there were only a few hammers in there."

Kairi shook her head as Sora flopped down onto the bed in the corner. Aerith wandered inside and finally settled in a chair by the small center table. Kairi moved one of Sora's feet and perched on a corner of the bed.

"Hey," Cid asked, breaking the silence, "you ever hear of Maleficent? I heard from some of the people that she was here."

The name held no meaning for Aerith, and she shook her head. "Who is she?"

"A witch, a total witch," Tidus answered. "It's her fault this town has so many Thorns."

Cid nodded. "The boy's right. Don't take her lightly. She's been using Thorns for years. We lost our world, thanks to her."

"That was nine years ago," Tidus said quietly.

"How old were you, Tidus?" Aerith asked.

"Thirteen."

Four years younger than she, Sora, and Kairi were now. Aerith shuddered. "That must have been horrible."

"I got out safely," Tidus said, trying to sound offhanded. "Can't say the same about many others, but me and Cid are alright." He fell silent again. "I miss some of the people there," he finally admitted.

"That's awful," Sora replied angrily. Kairi patted his foot and turned back to Cid.

"Our queen was very wise," Cid told them. "Her name was Edea. She spent her whole life studying the Thorns."

"Is it possible that we can find her research and figure out a way to get rid of the Heartless?" asked Kairi.

"I think Maleficent stole most of it," Tidus replied. Cid nodded in agreement, but with his affirmative nod, the cigar he had been smoking fell out of his mouth and onto the floor. The mechanic was so startled, he hopped up and down, letting out what could only be described as an out of character squeal. Peals of laughter came from the younger inhabitants of the little house as Cid cursed repeatedly.

-----------------------

Tifa watched all this laughter with a look in her dark eyes that was somewhere between envy and longing. She looked up at the statuesque witch beside her, wondering if the path she had chosen was right or not. Maleficent smiled condescendingly down at the young girl. "You see?" the witch pointed, "It's just as I told you before. While you toiled away, trying to find Cloud, Aerith replaced you with those two other ruffians. It would seem she values them even more."

Tifa shook her head, knowing Aerith hadn't acted like that earlier. Maleficent continued, leaning in closer to her ear. " You're better off without her help. What is a flower girl compared to a martial artist such as yourself? Do _you_ think you need anybody's help?"

"No…" Tifa replied.

"That's right, child. You are an independent and self-sufficient young lady, who will never be easily replaced." The witch smiled. Tifa was starting to believe her every word. "Think no more of her, and come with me," she beckoned softly. "And then you willfind what you're searching for…"

-----------------------

"Stop laughing or I'll uninstall that Gummi," Cid threatened. Aerith unsuccessfully tried to calm herself, resulting in several gasped breaths. "Anytime you're ready you can _leave_." Cid growled.

Sora jumped up off the bed. "Let's go check out that bell now," he said, pointing a finger at the ceiling in a victory pose. Kairi laughed at him, tears streaming down her cheeks from so many funny things.

"The one in the Second District?" Tidus questioned. " It's all boarded up- no one can get in there. But if you do," he finished, "try ringing it three times; I've heard legends."

Aerith nodded and they all turned to leave. "Aerith," Tidus called out suddenly. "If you see anyone on another world, maybe that looks like their from mine- that is, if you see someone named- no. No, forget it." The blond waved a hand and returned to his place on a crate, the three watching him curiously.

"Tidus, are you sure? Because I promise, we'll-" Aerith reached out an arm, wanting to help the young man.

"No, that's ok."

"Suit yourself," Sora finally said. He held the door for the two girls and the three of them left to go to the Gizmo Shop.

------------------------

"I'm not going on that ladder."

Aerith sighed. "It's perfectly steady now, Kairi," she said adamantly, trying to convince the stubborn redhead. She climbed up to the top of the building, demonstrating its safety to the violet-eyed girl below. "See?" But Kairi still shook her head. "You went on the one in the Accessory Shop!" Aerith pointed out, exasperated.

Sora waved a hand. "Just go on, Aerith. I'll get her up there." The brunette walked towards Kairi, an amused glint in his eye. Kairi fiddled with a zipper at the bottom of her dress as she backed farther away. "Kairi," Sora said in a singsong voice.

Before the redhead could escape, she was lifted off the ground and Sora was carrying her up the ladder over his shoulder, so that her legs dangled down Sora's back and her head was upside down, looking through his armpit as he climbed.

"Sora!" she shrieked.

"Should have just gone up yourself in the first place," Sora continued, in the same singsong voice.

"I hate you."

Sora lifted her onto the roof and, pausing, grabbed her hand in his. He kissed it, imitating a fine gentleman, and mockingly bowed low. "You don't mean that, dear."

This silenced a now blushing Kairi until they had rejoined Aerith.

"I can't get this wood to break," Aerith informed them, ignoring the amusing scene they had played out.

Sora walked over, examining the wood closely, a half-gloved hand tapping on his chin. Finally, reaching no other conclusion, he charged the wood, fully thrusting himself into it with his shoulder. Aerith laughed and followed suit, with Kairi staring blankly at the two of them. But in the end Kairi shrugged and also ran forward. Much to everyone's surprise, this final blow caused the wood to splinter and break.

"Yes!" Behind the wood was the cord to the giant bell. Aerith reached out and pulled it once, listening to the deep gong.

"My turn!" Sora jumped forward and pulled it the second time, delighted when he heard the sound. Kairi pulled it a third time, a faint contented look on her face.

The Bloomstaff suddenly appeared in Aerith's hand and led her forward, out onto the open roof. Below the entrance to the second district, there was a fountain with a tiled mural decorating the wall. Like a spinning cube, the picture rotated from its original design, ending as a green mural with vines and flowers on it. Like water, a shimmery glow covered it, beckoning Aerith's staff.

"Come on!" Sora exclaimed, jumping without hesitation off of the building.

"Sora-"

"Hey, found a chest!"

Kairi rolled her eyes and leapt off the building, Aerith following close behind.

They continued forward to the glowing mosaic when suddenly the ground shook and a Thorn appeared to block their way.

"Didn't we already beat that one?" asked Kairi.

Aerith nodded, but she still ran forward to strike it. With one blow from her and a fire spell from Sora, the Thorn collapsed. Aerith was about to run and seal the bloom in Traverse Town when the Thorn rose again.

As the three watched in shock, the purple Thorn flipped completely over, becoming an even bigger, heavier armored version of itself.

Aerith looked around for something to dent its armor with and her eyes finally rested on a giant sign above the closed hat shop. If she could knock it loose and have it fall onto the Thorn, it would greatly damage it. She grinned and started running away towards it.

Kairi glanced back from her position, dancing around the foot. "Aerith what are you doing?"

"Lead it over here!" Aerith yelled, climbing the sign quickly and starting to loosen it. Sora caught on and leapt up, clanging his keyblade against the Thorn's head.

"This way, Ironsides," he yelled, grabbing Kairi and running up some steps to the hat shop. Aerith finally swung once more and watched as the hat shop mascot's arm connected with the core of the Armor Thorn, making it spin and collapse. Kairi immediately returned to the feet and soon they were both eliminated as Aerith and Sora each took a gauntlet.

The body by itself was a bit tougher. Even with the blow from the sign, the group was still left dodging cannon blasts. Sora threw his keyblade at the Thorn desperately, but it only grazed the side of the helmet and clattered away to the far side of the plaza.

"Thunder!" Kairi shouted, raining down bolts of lightning onto the armored creature. Its cannon was damaged and it retreated, wanting to recharge.

"Oh no you don't!" Aerith cried. She clicked in the spikes on her staff, grasping it from one side, and then threw it similarly to Sora. This time, though, the weapon hit solidly and the Thorn was finally defeated. Aerith grinned as the Bloomstaff reappeared in her hand. She turned to the fountain and watched as it resonated with her weapon.

From the mosaic emerged a small golden bell, floating before them. It began to glow and the transparent petals emerged. Aerith pointed the Bloomstaff forward, and sealed the world.

"Well," she said after a pause, "Shall we move on now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you go, next chapter! I think I may have made it a bit funny; I was in a good mood today. Let me know what you guys think! Sorry I've stopped the whole quote at the beginning thing lately- it's hard to find one sometimes.

-Silver Miracles


	7. Chapter 7

**Blossom Hearts- Chapter 7**

A whole new world… -Aladdin (a universally applicable quote for this fanfic, I think) Here's Agrabah, a little bit twisted. And no, I don't own it.

---------------------------

Two figures walked through a deserted street market with sinister intentions. Maleficent looked back at her statuesque companion, her expression neutral and condescending as always. "And this world's blossom?" she inquired.

A tall spindly man sneered at the hot desert sun before replying, " My Thorns are searching for it as we speak."

"Good."

"I am certain we will find it soon," Jafar continued. "So that just leaves…"

A loud multi colored bird squawked and flew in for a landing on Jafar's shoulder. "…Iago," Jafar finished with a drawl.

"Jafar!" the bird screeched, "Prince Aladdin has disappeared like magic."

"Agrabah is full of holes for street-rats to hide in," Jafar spat. He turned back to Maleficent. "Why worry about the vexatious prince? Without him, surely this world will be ours after the blossom seal is found."

"We need all seven Princes of Bloom to open the final seal," Maleficent replied coolly. "Any fewer is _useless_."

"Very well," Jafar returned, admitting defeat. "If the Prince is that important, we will find him." With a wave of his hand, the evil vizier summoned several Thorns, each carrying a sharp curved blade. "Find Prince Aladdin," he ordered. The Thorns disappeared back into the black portal they had surfaced from.

Maleficent gave Jafar a mildly curious glance. "Don't steep yourself in darkness too long," she warned. "Thorns can overpower the careless ones."

Jafar laughed arrogantly, ignoring the witch's advice. "Your concern is touching," he replied indifferently, " but hardly necessary."

Behind the two conversing villains, a market stall filled with rolled up rugs housed a runaway prince. Aladdin listened to the conversation, not daring to move, keeping his dark-haired head beneath the counter. The only movement was his clenched fist, fury silently directed towards Maleficent and Jafar. In his other hand, the young prince clutched a tarnished gold lamp.

--------------------------

Aerith was the first to step daintily out of the green portal when she, Sora, and Kairi arrived. She glanced around and sighed, relieved. "It seems like each path between worlds gets more and more difficult," she exclaimed.

"And you were only watching," Kairi returned, smoothing her pink skirt. "I think my hands are about to fall off."

Sora came through and almost tripped over a large clay vase. "Where are we?" he asked.

Aerith looked around the storage room, taking in the stowed merchandise. "I don't know, but it's very warm here." She cautiously opened the door and immediately squinted at the bright sun.

Her dark auburn hair shone in the sun as the flower girl stepped out into the open square. Sora and Kairi followed, keyblades handy. "I think we're in a city of some sort, Sora," Aerith said, green eyes wide. She looked down at the sand. "A desert city."

There were two archways- one leading outside the city, and another leading to the center. Kairi chose the one leading inward and pointed. "Let's go that way."

Soon they came to the deserted square that had previously been occupied by Maleficent and Jafar. Aerith turned in a slow circle as she walked, taking in the different feel of the world, when suddenly a voice rang out.

"Who's there?"

A head popped up from behind a rug stall. Kairi and Sora took out their weapons, but Aerith just walked forward, curious. "And you are?" she asked.

The figure carefully stepped over the counter, not wanting to get the cream colored pants he wore dusty. He hopped on one foot to regain balance, juggling a small lamp. "Heh heh," he laughed nervously, straightening his purple vest and small red cap. "I'm Aladdin; my father's the sultan of Agrabah." A small monkey peered out from behind his leg and punched Aladdin on the back of the knee. "And this is Abu," Aladdin said, smacking the pet lightly. The monkey stepped forward to Aerith and, bowing low, took her hand to kiss it.

"Pleased to meet you," Aerith giggled back.

"So you're a Prince, then," Kairi stated. Aladdin nodded in return.

"I don't really look the part right now," he said, pointing to the patch on his pants, "but I really am. I just sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life," he added quickly, with a smile. "You see some really cool things and…really…pretty…people." His eyes glazed over for a second and Sora had to wave to get his attention.

"Pretty 'people', huh. Sounds like he's head over heels for someone."

The introductions were disturbed by a foreboding cackle. Aladdin whirled around to see Jafar, waving his staff behind him to summon several Thorns. "Jafar," he muttered.

The vizier bowed mockingly, an ever-present sneer on his face. "Ah, Prince Aladdin," he drawled. "I was just thinking about you…my, those are…'lovely' rags you're wearing."

Aerith squeezed her empty hand and when she reopened it, the Bloomstaff was there. Sora and Kairi discreetly summoned their own weapons. Jafar just laughed again and continued. "Please, Prince Aladdin, allow me to find you more suitable company than those street-rats…including your little Jasmine."

"Aladdin," Aerith hissed, "Go hide again." But the young Prince just got out a curved blade of his own, shaking his head in refusal.

"It'll be worse in the long run if they get you," Kairi said out of the corner of her mouth. Aladdin still refused to budge. Kairi sighed. "Think of Jasmine," she tried; not knowing who Jasmine was at all.

Aladdin hesitated and Sora saw this. "Go hide and then we'll all find her in a second," he said. The Prince finally agreed and whispered to Aerith where they could find him after the battle. When he was gone, Aerith turned her attention back to Jafar.

"So you are the girl who holds the Bloomstaff," Jafar mused. "It's a pleasure." And then he disappeared into a dark portal, leaving behind some Thorns for the three to fight.

Sora and Kairi slammed their keyblades together, making a bright white beam come out of the end, annihilating half of the competition. Aerith threw the Bloomstaff so that it spun in the air, knocking out two more Thorns. It returned like a boomerang, and smashed into another creature on the return. Seeing Sora surrounded, she cast a cure spell on him and ran over to help, while Kairi cast fire on another group.

Sora was becoming greatly outnumbered when from above, a blur dropped down to help, taking out some Thorns with him. Aladdin grinned. "Did you really think I'd leave you guys? Jafar's gone, so I'm helping."

He and Sora, with Aerith's help, defeated the final few Thorns and soon the square was once again empty but for them.

"Come with me," Aladdin said, motioning towards another plaza.

----------------------

"It's not much, but it's got a great view."

Aerith peered out the window to see a lovely view of the palace, with the sun shining behind it. "It's gorgeous," she said sincerely.

Sora glanced at the assorted things lying around the makeshift home, noticing several-probably stolen-perfumes. "Is this your place?" he asked Aladdin.

The Prince rubbed his neck in return. "It's actually Jasmine's, but she won't mind. It's her pet you have to watch out for- Rajah's vicious. I actually thought she'd be up here…"

Kairi noticed a rug in the corner and walked closer, reaching out a hand to touch it. To her surprise, it started moving and tugging. Kairi jumped, startled, and Aladdin laughed. "Don't worry," he reassured, "It's just a magic carpet."

"Maybe it knows where Jasmine went," Sora offered.

Aerith noticed that the carpet's corner was stuck beneath a small chest of drawers and she ran over to move the furniture off. The carpet waved a tassel at her as though in salute, making the flower girl chuckle, and then it flew through the air, weaving around Aladdin. It waved a tassel at the prince, and then flew swiftly out the window towards the desert, pausing once to motion back at them.

"I like it," Sora said after a pause.

"We should probably follow it," Kairi suggested. "Let's go outside the city now."

--------------------------

Aerith swiped her forehead. Once they had left the city, it seemed like the temperature had risen. There were a couple palm trees that provided some shade, but she wouldn't be staying there long.

The magic carpet swooped low and created three little steps by folding himself. Aladdin hopped on and motioned for the other three to follow suit.

"Where will it take us?" asked Aerith.

"Probably to the Cave of Wonders." Sora hopped on and gave Kairi a lift as Aladdin pulled Aerith on. The carpet took off quickly, leaving Abu to desperately cling to a tassel behind them.

The flight went by quickly and soon the group arrived to a more reclusive part of the desert, where the dark glow of the sun made the sand look purple and mysterious. But Aerith barely had time to notice before she was jolted alert by Aladdin's cry.

"Jasmine!"

There was a diminishing speck of light brown, half buried by sand and completely surrounded by Thorns. A fierce tiger was clawing at all of them- Aerith assumed it to be the Rajah that Aladdin had mentioned.

They ran forward and attacked the creatures, swords clashing with loud metallic blows. Jasmine still kept sinking further as Sora tried to help Aladdin pull her out, with Kairi protecting them. The Thorns just kept coming and distracting the three of them, and soon the odds were very much against them.

Aladdin reached into a pocket and pulled out the tarnished lamp, rubbing it furiously as Thorns fought around him "Genie, get rid of these guys!" the young Prince yelled.

With a flurry of blue and magenta and yellow sparks, the Thorns began popping away rapidly, disappearing into the colored smoke.

"Aaaaaaand wish numbah one is OUT!" A flamboyant voice echoed throughout the deserted area.

"Who is this?" asked Sora, staring at the blue face that was staring back at him with wide and humorous eyes, poking a light blue finger into his shoulder repeatedly.

Jasmine laughed. Her dark eyes brightened and she brushed off the slightly worn, patchy brown dress she wore, shrugging a piece of black hair over her shoulder. "That's Genie."

"Legend has it," Aladdin began, "that whoever holds this lamp-"

The big blue character, polishing one of his golden wrist cuffs, groaned obnoxiously. "Please, kid, leave the intros to the professional! I am-" he grew several feet tall, "the one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!" He poofed over beside Kairi and whispered loudly in her ear. "Rub a dub dub the lamp, and then you get three wishes." He finally ended up back beside Aladdin, clapping the young Prince on the back. "And today's winner is this lucky royal."

"Any wish?" asked Kairi.

"Well, there are a few rules, some restrictions and all that jazz, but mainly you get any three wishes! And then I make like a banana and split. So, master, what'll wish number two be?"

Aladdin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, glancing over at Jasmine. "How about making her a princess?" he offered. "Then the stupid law wouldn't matter." Jasmine flushed a little bit, flattered. Rajah, the large tiger, sauntered over and collapsed at her feet, purring slightly.

"Let's put it on hold for now," Jasmine said kindly, pausing Genie's showy preparations. "We should get back to Agrabah." She turned and smiled at Aladdin. "It's nice of you to think about that sort of wish."

Sora rolled his eyes. "If you make him go all goofy and glazed over, we won't get back." Kairi flicked his ear. "Ow!"

Aerith swooped down to their level, already ready on the magic carpet. "Let's go."

-----------------------

"Ahh…fresh air feels oh so nice!" Genie exclaimed. Aerith, Kairi, Jasmine and Aladdin were on the carpet with Rajah (who Genie had shrunk to kitten size) and Abu (who stayed as far from the mini tiger as possible, scowling at Aladdin and Jasmine). Genie had taken a liking to Sora, and so the spiky brunette teen sat on his shoulders, grinning like a child.

"I guess you don't get out much," Aerith stated questioningly.

"Comes with the job," Genie replied. "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS…itty bitty living space. Three wishes, and I'm back in the lamp. I get lucky if I see the light of day twice in one century…"

"What if I wished you free?" Aladdin offered.

Genie's eyes became wide and he darted forward, almost making Sora fall off. "You'd do that?" he asked eagerly. Aladdin nodded.

"It's a promise, after we get rid of Jafar."

Kairi pointed to the horizon, where the city's silhouette began to take shape. "Almost there!" she said.

"What exactly does Jafar want?" Jasmine inquired.

Aerith hesitated. "It's a long story," she said. She looked over toward Kairi to silently ask whether or not she was meddling. Kairi gave a nod of approval and began the story for her.

"You know those creatures that attacked us?" the redhead said.

"The ones summoned by Jafar?"

"Yes." Kairi adjusted her seating. "They are looking for something special that's in this world- something that represents the bloom at the center of this world's heart."

Genie's ears perked and he swooped closer. "I think I've heard something about that…goodness, it's only been two hundred years or so…" The magic being was uncharacteristically quiet.

The carpet landed outside the entrance to the city, waiting there in case they would have to return to the Cave again. The group went inside, heading towards the center of the city where, it seemed, Jafar had been waiting with a sneer. Aerith stopped short and immediately summoned her staff, Sora and Kairi following suit. The shifted so that they were more in front of Aladdin, blocking him from Jafar.

"Why are you after Aladdin, and Squall, and Hercules and whoever else?" Kairi yelled.

"That's our business, nosy infant." Jafar waved his staff towards Jasmine. "Setting your sights a little high, aren't you?" Rajah growled, but a tendril of red energy shot towards him and the poor tiger was a small kitten again. "Hahaha…valiant effort. Well, my dear," the beam of energy wrapped itself around Jasmine, "You will be bothering the Prince no longer." He pulled the girl in towards him quickly and had grasped her firmly, an arm around her throat.

Sora rushed forward, slashing his keyblade in the air furiously, his strong sense of justice taking over. "Let her go!"

Aladdin, although more angry than Sora, hung back and pulled the lamp silently from his pocket. "Genie," he whispered, "Help Jasmine, please!"

In a sudden display of blue smoke and magic, the Genie startled Jafar by surfacing right next to him and plucking Jasmine from the vizier's grasp. "One wish left, Al."

Aladdin was so caught up in his relief, he missed the stealthy beat of wings behind him, and didn't notice the claws that briefly brushed his hand.

Jafar cackled. "I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Iago, in a cocky manner, flapped over to the vizier and dropped the lamp into Jafar's bony outstretched hand.

Jafar waited as Aladdin broke past Sora and Kairi to rush forward. Good…come a little closer…His sneer grew into a full-blown evil smile. Aerith saw this and reached an arm out. "Aladdin, it's a trap!"

Over twenty Thorns stepped out from the shadows behind Jafar and surrounded the unsuspecting Prince, ambushing him all at once and disappearing in a swell of darkness, taking Aladdin with them.

Jasmine gasped, not only because Genie had dropped her, but because Aladdin was gone.

"Why are they doing this?" she cried, burying her face into her hands.

"We'll get him back, no worries," Sora promised.

"Just go to your house and stay safe," Kairi began, "and then-"

"No, I'm coming with you," Jasmine replied stolidly. "Jafar is probably at the Cave of Wonders right now." She knelt and picked up the now-tiny Rajah. She smiled down at the tiger. "He was a gift from Aladdin, actually…" she trailed off.

Aerith grabbed her arm gently and motioned towards the desert. "Let's go," she said. "There's no way we're letting them take another."

-----------------------

Jafar stood, tossing an unconscious Aladdin unceremoniously onto the ground, much to Maleficent's utter delight. Beside the witch, placed in the center of the room, was a large statue, where a massive red ruby was placed as the focus of the room. And from behind that statue peered a pair of big, round eyes. Abu.

"My first wish, Genie," Jafar spoke, eyes blazing with excitement. "Show the blossom seal to this world."

The reluctant Genie carelessly poked his finger at the ruby in the statue's hold, wherethe jewellifted up and began shining even brighter.

It wasn't long after Maleficentnoddedtoher fellow villain when Aerith entered the great open chamber. The flower girl felt the Bloomstaff practically buzzing in her hand as she clicked out the spikes, facing Jafar with a cold emerald glare. The ruby behind him went unnoticed.

"That girl again?" inquired the witch.

"She is more determined than I had originally surmised," Jafar answered. "Perhaps I could use a helping hand- that girl Tifa, for instance?"

"Are you Maleficent?" Aerith shouted. "Where are all the people you've taken?"

Without a word, Maleficent disappeared back into the portal she had come from.

"Let Aladdin go!" Jasmine ordered. Jafar just laughed in return- it was a hideous sound.

"The odds are slim," he scoffed. "You see, this annoying prince is one of seven- the Princes of Bloom. And these seven hold the key to opening the door." He regarded them arrogantly. "But I don't have to explain myself to a bunch of sniveling brats."

"Open the door?" Kairi repeated, wondering. Sora furrowed his brow.

"You fools won't live to see it," Jafar continued. He jeered at the group. "Genie, my second wish! Crush them!"

"Genie, don't!" Sora yelled.

The sky colored being shrugged sadly. "Sorry, Sora, I don't have a choice! The one with the lamps calls the shots, I'm just a genie." He charged at them. "You'd better duck now!"

Jasmine ran towards Aladdin, setting down Rajah for the moment. "Aladdin, Aladdin, please!" She shook his shoulders. "Wake up!"

"He's not going to. He's coming with us."

---------------------

Aerith charged at Jafar, swirling her staff until it connected with the vizier's own snakelike pole. Rolling to avoid the red energy attack, she landed on her back, where Genie smacked her, a horrified look on his face.

"I'm so sorry! Oh goodness- duck!"

Kairi sent a round of fire bursts at the sorcerer, making him lift off the ground and propel to the other side of the cast chamber. She turned as Jafar flew away, shooting blasts that came just behind him as he fled. While the redhead turned, she glimpsed someone familiar on the main platform, where Aladdin lay and Jasmine stood.

"Sora!" she yelled, pointing. The brunette looked up from his dodging of the Genie and saw the platform too. He took off towards Aerith.

After Kairi caught the villain on the run, Aerith slammed Jafar with an ice attack, leaving him open for a quick combination of slicing attacks, which left the vizier no other choice but to flee again, like he had done with Kairi. She felt Sora's hand turn her around towards the platform.

The flower girl gasped. "Tifa!"

Jafar was breathing heavily, hanging on his staff as though his legs would collapse beneath him. He slowly pulled the lamp from his pocket, watching as the Genie kept on bouncing back from each attack. "Genie!" he wheezed. "My final wish- to be an all powerful Genie!"

The ground shook beneath Sora and Kairi as the rock started to give way to a pit of lava beneath them. Sora grabbed the redhead, trying to avoid the fall, but the two tumbled down together, landing hard onto a stone platform, watching in horror as a blood red genie rose above them.

"Not good…"

Tifa had almost hoisted Aladdin- he was almost as heavy as Squall- onto her shoulder when Aerith ran forward.

"Well hello again," the burgundy eyed girl began coldly. "How's life with the Bloomstaff?"

"Why are you doing this, Tif?" Aerith asked. "Did you take Squall too?"

The dark haired girl didn't answer, instead motioning to the limp form of Jasmine. "Do you want to end up like her?"

Aerith narrowed her eyes, angry that her friend could have done something so wrong. "That doesn't answer my question. Where have you been? Why did you leave in Traverse Town?"

"Why have you replaced me?" Tifa asked sharply in return.

"Who could have made you think that?" Aerith grasped the wall for balance as the ground shook suddenly. She heard Jafar call out his wish and gritted her teeth.

Tifa summoned a portal of darkness behind her, much to Aerith's shock. "Tifa, come back."

"I can't."

Aerith walked forward. "You can always come back. You know that." Tifa's eyes burned with regret and she took a step toward her friend.

"Ahhh!"

Aerith turned her head sharply to see Sora and Kairi fall with the rubble out of sight. "Guys!" she cried.

_You see? It's just as I said. She simply replaced you with new friends._

Tifa turned her head. "Go for the lamp," she said softly. "He's a Genie, he's gonna have one. Trap him." And she left.

Aerith whirled around in surprise, wanting to stop her friend, but didn't. And she had taken Aladdin with her. Aerith felt herself get increasingly furious until finally, in a mood that Cloud was more prone to get in, she punched the wall. "I let another one go," she muttered. "I promised Meg, and now Jasmine…"

"Aerith! We could use some help down here!"

The flower girl was snapped out of her angry state, and, after a quick cure spell on Jasmine, she jumped down into the cavern after her friends.

Jafar rose before them, carrying fire in the palms of his enormous hands- hands shackled by the same gold bands as the Genie's. Tifa had been right.

"Go for the lamp!" she yelled.

Iago squawked by, carrying in his talons the ebony lamp. Sora leapt after him, but the bird flew too high. Kairi climbed onto a higher platform, trying to whack at it with her keyblade, but Iago just kept going up. In desperation, Aerith threw her Bloomstaff at the pesky bird. She missed, and the Bloomstaff reappeared in her hand, still vibrating violently. _The seal must be nearby…_

Iago chuckled as he flew out of the pit that the heroes were stuck in. "Suckers…"

What the bird had not planned for was the timely attack of a monkey and a tiger. Feathers and claws flew, and before long Abu had escaped the squabble with a black eye- but also the treasured item. Hurriedly, the monkey scampered over towards the awakening Jasmine, holding out his prize and motioning to her what should be done with it. The dark eyed girl nodded with a smile and picked up the lamp, running towards the pit.

Sora gritted his teeth as he held Aerith and Kairi under an arm, trying to shield them from the heat. They were pinned down behind one of the raised platforms, sitting ducks as Jafar threw burning rock after burning rock at them. If he were any taller, the flames would singe his hair. As it was now, the three of them were sweating already. He leaned his head back against the stone, racking his brain for any sort of plan.

Jafar had used up his wishes- where was the Genie's lamp? He roved the area with deep blue eyes and saw nothing.

And Jafar's lamp? Out of reach.

He looked down at his friends (eyes lingering more on Kairi). Even if Aerith was the one that the quest would consider, ultimately, the most important, there was a small part of him that felt grateful it was he shielding them and not any other way. Sora sighed and prepared himself to do the only thing left: charge at Jafar like crazy.

He stood at the interval between Jafar's tossing of fiery boulders, motioning for the girls to follow suit when Jasmine threw something hard and black at his head.

"The lamp!" Kairi cried. Sora laughed triumphantly, and seized the lamp in his hands.

"Back to your itty bitty living space, Jafar!"

The dark genie screeched as he shrunk, ending up where he had belonged. "Vexatious Genie," Sora drawled in an impression of the vizier. "You fools won't live to see me triumph. There is a snake on my weapon..."

Aerith whistled for the magic carpet and it gladly lifted the three of them out, where Jasmine awaited with another lamp in her own hands. She rubbed it, and their blue genie leaked out, giving Sora a massive hug and slapping everyone's backs incessantly.

"I love you guys! So, Miss Jasmine, what will the first wish be?"

Aerith turned from the group for a moment, led back to the place where Tifa had left. The Bloomstaff appeared in her hand as the floating ruby shone even brighter than before, the petals unfolding around it. Aerith pointed her weapon forward and sealed the world, sighing in relief.

"I wish we were out of here," Jasmine laughed. Some stones fell from the shaky ceiling to prove her point, and in a flash of blue, the group was back at her house, Rajah back to normal.

--------------------

"So Aladdin's no longer in Agrabah…Aerith, Sora, Kairi- may I come with you all to find him?" Jasmine asked.

Aerith twisted a strand of hair that curled down the side of her face. "I wish you could, but I'm sorry," she replied. "That would be…"

"Meddling," Sora finished.

"We'll find him, promise," Kairi said.

Genie popped himself beside the young girl. "Hey, Jazzy? You've got some more wishes up your sleeve!"

Jasmine smiled sadly. "I think I'm going to pick up where Aladdin left off…Genie, I wish for your freedom!"

In a burst of light, the gold bands fell from the astonished Genie's wrists. He curled his big blue fingers happily. "Ask me to do something…ask me, ask me!" He grabbed Sora's shoulders and shook him. "Quick, wish for the Nile!"

"I wish for the Nile?"

"NO! Hahahahaha!"

Aerith grinned and walked backwards, slowly into the green teleporter. She waved happily at the newly freed Genie and the young lady. Sora and Kairi joined her, and soon the trio was off to yet another world, with one more important promise to keep.

----------------------

"Why did you only stay to speak with the girl?" Maleficent demanded.

Tifa crossed her arms, tucking away her gloved hands. She shrunk slightly under the witch's commanding gaze, but didn't lower her head, instead locking her ruby eyes onto Maleficent's. "I did my part," she replied. " I've brought you your precious princes."

Maleficent clacked her staff against the ground. "That doesn't answer my question!" she barked, startling the black raven on her shoulder. "Next time there will be consequences." She glided over and placed a hand on the stone table. "Jafar was careless, consumed by hatred- do not be like him," she said, giving Tifa a pointed look. "One must not let that flame burn too fiercely. I had warned him," she continued, "about the Thorns."

Tifa nodded, keeping up her guard. The encounter with Aerith had put her on the edge, constantly wondering who was right and who was twisting her. Aerith wasn't the type. Maleficent certainly was…but she had given her a room in this massive castle, let her roam at her leisure, only for doing small tasks in return. Aerith had snatched up two new friends and was cavorting across the universe. She hadn't taken Tifa's hand on the island.

Maleficent studied the unsure girl and placed a cold hand on her shoulder, smiling suspiciously. "My dear…whatever is the problem?"

"Are you telling me the truth?" Tifa blurted.

Maleficent chuckled. "My child, my dear, dear, child- have I not provided you with everything you need? Ah, yes…there is one more thing you probably want from me…"

"Huh?"

"We had a deal, yes?" Maleficent waved her hand, robe wafting with the movement. In the center of the table, and image of Cloud appeared, suspended in space.

"Cloud!" Tifa ran forward, reaching out a hand to pass through the hologram. Cloud's eyes were shut and he lay flat, like he was sleeping. "How…?"

Maleficent didn't answer. "Go to him; your vessel is waiting. Right, Captain?"

In the dark, a sharp hook glinted as an elegantly dressed pirate stepped out from the shadows. "Aye. But this is no pleasure cruise," he snarled.

Tifa looked back up at Captain Hook, and then at Maleficent. "Why are you doing this for me?" she asked.

"Silly girl," Maleficent said, reaching out to stroke her head, "I regard you as a daughter…"

It was like several warning signals blared all at once in Tifa's head as she pulled back, slapping Maleficent's hand away. "I doubt that," she replied harshly. For a moment, she was certain that Aerith was right, and was tempted to run away and join the group. But Cloud was with Hook, and so the girl settled for following behind the pirate, every step firm and decisive- even if she herself was not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took awhile to get here, but there ya go! Review and tell me what you thought!

-Silver Miracles


End file.
